


Holmes.  Watson-Holmes.

by Silvaimagery



Series: Improbability [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes (1970)
Genre: AU, Angst, Case, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Murder, Parent!lock, Romance, forming new friendships, mystrade, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock’s life used to revolve around The Work.  That is what defined him.  Now his life is defined by his son, his husband and The Work.  Ordinary life might not be so bad at all.  Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts up where the last installment ended.

I adjust my microscope before glancing at Hamish.

He had fallen asleep playing with the plastic blocks John had given him for Christmas.

Gladstone was asleep next to Hamish on the baby blanket.

I look back at the liquid I was inspecting under my microscope.

“Hey.” John says entering the kitchen.

“Shh.”

“Oh. Sorry.” He whispers.

He takes a peak into the sitting room.

He takes out his phone and takes a picture of Hamish and Gladstone.

He had about thirty pictures of Hamish on his phone already.

He comes back and kisses my head before going towards the refrigerator.

“Mrs. Hudson brought up some meatloaf.” I tell him.

“Oh good. I’m starving.”

He sets out his portion of food and heats it up in the microwave.

“What are you working on?”

“There is new kind of cigarette that supposedly emits vapor and not harmful smoke like a regular cigarette.”

“Hmm.”

“There are different flavors of nicotine that a person can add.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Yes. But people have reported serious side effects when they refill the cartridge.”

“What kind of side effects?”

“Akin to poisoning. Most of the cases involved the person coming into contact with the fluid, either by spilling it on their hands as they refill it or in one extreme case, by ingesting it.”

“Well, liquid nicotine would be more deadly to a person.”

“Yes. I am trying to figure out exactly what is in this manufactured liquid. The level of nicotine would vary depending if it is regular or flavored. Although who would want to smoke a flavored cigarette?”

“It would be like smoking from a hookah. People add fruits and stuff to that right?”

“Yes.”

“Just make sure not to touch it.”

“I am being careful.”

“Good.”

“How is Lestrade?”

“Fine. He’s moving in with your brother.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re in love and it’s the next step when people are in a committed relationship.”

“Like we did?”

“We weren’t in a committed relationship when we moved in together. I just thought you needed someone to help you pay the rent.”

“Yes we were.”

“No we weren’t. I mean, I thought you were brilliant but I didn’t want to rip your clothes off.”

“But you were still committed.”

“I barely knew you.”

“And yet you killed the cabbie.” I say looking at him.

He swallows the food he was chewing.

“Okay. Yes. But only because I really liked this flat and I wasn’t about to let you get killed before I even moved in.”

I smile at him.

“Liar.”

He smiles back.

“Fine. I thought you were fantastic and beautiful even if you were being a complete ass to Donovan.”

“She deserved it.”

“Yes, she did.”

“Hamish is sleeping.”

“Hmm. I did notice.”

I stand.

“He will sleep with the next twenty-four minutes, especially since he has a companion lying next to him.”

He takes a sip of his water.

“And?”

“Don’t play coy with me Doctor.”

He sets his plate down.

“I am not going into the next room to have sex with you while Hamish is out here all alone.”

“He’s not alone, he has Gladstone.”

“Still. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Do you want me to call Mrs. Hudson up here so that she can sit with him?”

“No. God no.”

“So what’s the problem?”

I pin him up against the counter.

His breathing speeds up and his pupil’s dilate.

“We could just have sex right here where you could keep an eye on him.” I say kissing his neck.

“I don’t want to wake him.”

“Make up your mind then.” I say stepping away.

I walk backwards towards our room, unbuttoning my shirt on the way and never breaking eye contact with him.

He swallows.

“Baby monitor?” He asks.

“Already on.”

He follows after me.

He closes the door and I push him up against it.

He gasps.

I lick into his mouth.

He moans.

His hands tighten in my hair.

Oh yes.

I unzip his jeans and untuck his shirt.

He pulls my shirt down away from my shoulders.

I step back and unbutton my cuffs before removing my shirt.

He steps out of his shoes, his jeans and his pants.

He was good at multitasking.

He takes off his jumper as I unbutton my trousers.

I step out of my shoes before removing my trousers and pants.

He takes off his shirt.

I push my clothes under the bed so John won’t step on the belt still attached to my trousers.

John hops from foot to foot as he removes his socks.

I snort.

“Shut up.” He says throwing his socks on the floor.

I sit on the bed and remove my socks before stretching out on my back.

He climbs over me.

I let my fingertips caress down his back.

He shivers against me.

His mouth devours mine in a very motivating kiss.

I roll us over and kiss my way down his chest, making sure to lick the scar on his shoulder.

He writhes against me.

“Jesus, Sherlock.”

I kiss and lick his hipbone before detouring to the inside of his thighs.

He moans, his thighs flexing.

My John.

To think I could have been enjoying this all this time.

Stupid.

How did I never stop to think on what he was hiding under those hideous jumpers?

Which reminded me, I had to replace his Christmas jumper. The one with the stupid reindeers.

The fire had destroyed the majority of it.

Maybe John shouldn’t wear something that is so flammable.

I bite his thigh, my nose nudging his testicles.

He gasps.

My penis was already leaking.

I sit up and I take his penis and mine in my hand.

I move my fist slowly.

“Fuck.” He moans.

“In a moment.”

“Oh god, your voice.”

I smile down at him.

“What about it?” I say pitching my voice lower.

“Oh god, just shut up before I come all over us.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

He moans louder.

“Don’t come yet John. I want you to fuck me.”

He throws his head back and comes all over himself with a shout.

“I actually meant that. I did want you inside of me.”

He laughs breathlessly.

“Sorry. But you just don’t know when to shut up.”

I let myself fall on my back beside him.

“Go on then.”

“What?” He asks looking at me.

“Well, you got your gratification. I don’t see how this is beneficial to me.”

“How about the fact that you just brought me to orgasm?”

That did feel nice but no.

I still needed more.

“Hmm. Nope. I’m still erect.”

“Ass.”

“That was my original thought but then you ruined it.”

“Me? How did I ruin it?”

“By coming first before I even got close enough.”

“Well I’m sorry but when you start talking dirty to me I am not to be held responsible for what happens. Especially not when you’re jerking me off.”

“You are ruining the moment yet again.”

“Fine. I’ll just leave you to your own devices.”

“Don’t be a greedy lover John, it’s not becoming.”

He gets off the bed.

He usually enjoyed squabbling with me.

And it usually turned him on.

I had to remember that he was more inclined to romantic gestures after an orgasm.

Or at least to role playing like the ones on the porn sites he used to visit.

I widen my eyes and pout my mouth.

“Please.”

He narrows his eyes at me.

“Please John.”

“What are you doing?”

I let my fingertips slide down my chest.

His eyes track my movements.

I had to hurry this up, we only had eighteen minutes left and he liked to cuddle for at least ten minutes after sex.

I lightly touch myself.

“I need you so much John.”

He closes his mouth and swallows, his throat clicking.

He walks back towards me, his eyes never looking away to what my hand was doing.

That’s right.

Come on John. Just a bit closer.

I let my thighs fall open.

His breathing speeds up and a blush works his way up his neck.

He climbs onto the bed.

He leans over me.

I moan softly.

His hand touches me.

Finally.

“Don’t think for one moment that I don’t know what you’re doing you manipulative bastard.”

I look up at him.

“But you look so…ready to be ravished.” He says licking his bottom lip.

I smirk.

I lift my hips.

He tightens his hand around me.

I gasp.

Oh yes.

I reach up and pull his head down so that I can kiss him.

His fingertips rub against my testicles.

Oh god.

My breathing speeds up.

I can feel sweat break out over my body.

“Good enough for you?”

I open my eyes and look up at him.

“Maybe if you would hurry it up a bit.” I pant.

He shakes his head.

“Really? That big honking brain of yours hasn’t short circuited yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Tell me if this helps.”

He leans down and takes my penis into his mouth.

“John!”

His lips tighten around me.

“Don’t stop.”

His mouth moves over me, his tongue teasing me and turning me into a writhing moaning mess.

I squeeze my eyes shut as my body orgasms.

I let my body relax into the bed.

John lies down next to me.

I enjoy the momentary silence in my head.

John’s foot nudges me.

I blink my eyes open and turn my head to look at him.

“Don’t fall asleep without me.”

“I’m not. I was just resting my eyes.”

“Liar.”

I close my eyes again.

He moves against me.

His arm and his leg fall over me in a heavy familiar weight.

I place my hand over his.

He sighs and nuzzles his head against my arm.

Soon his breath falls into an even pattern indicating that he’s fallen asleep.

I detach myself from him.

I cover him with the duvet before redressing myself.

I close the door quietly after me as I leave the room.

I walk into the living room.

Hamish blinks his eyes open.

He yawns and stretches.

Gladstone keeps on sleeping.

Hamish looks at me.

I know he knows what John and I have been doing.

He smiles a cheeky smile.

I roll my eyes.

He giggles.

“I hope you still think it’s funny when you reach sexual maturity and you start exploring your body.”

He tries rolling his eyes again.

“Keep practicing. You’ll get there and then you can really annoy Mycroft. Especially if you do it while he’s in the middle of what he considers to be brotherly advice.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hammy. Stop playing with Gladstone and eat your lunch.” John says.

I look over at him.

John was sitting on the couch feeding Hamish.

I told him not to put the dog on the couch.

It distracted Hamish.

Gladstone was playing with Hamish’s feet.

Hamish laughs around his bottle and moves his feet around.

I smile and go back to the medical journal that arrived in the post today.

John’s phone rings from its place on top of the desk.

John sighs.

Hamish laughs again as Gladstone tries to take off his socks.

“Could you get that please?” He asks me.

I stand from my chair.

I unlock his phone.

“Who is it?” John asks.

I stare down at the phone.

“It’s…”

I frown down at the phone.

Why would the hospital be calling John?

“Hello?”

“Yes. Hello. Is this John Watson?”

“Yes.” I lie.

“Mr. Watson. I am calling from St. Bartholomew’s Hospital. You are the emergency contact for Harriet Watson.”

I look at John.

He and Hamish stare at me.

“What happened?”

“Your sister was in a car accident.”

“How is she?”

“She suffered a concussion and she has a broken arm. Her passenger escaped with minor bruises and scrapes.”

I turn away from John.

Harry.

Damn her.

“She was inebriated.”

“Yes, she was. We are keeping her overnight and then she will be released into police custody. They might wish to speak with you so it would be best if you came down.”

“I will be there shortly. Thank you.”

I hang up the phone.

“Sherlock?”

I look back at John.

Hamish drinks his milk quietly, his face serious.

Even Gladstone stopped playing.

“It was St. Bart’s.”

“Molly?”

“No. Your sister was involved in an accident. She is being kept overnight and then she will be taken into custody. I will call Lestrade. He will meet you there.”

I take out my phone.

Go to St. Bart’s. –S.H.

“She was drunk.”

“Yes.”

John closes his eyes.

Hamish makes small inquisitive noises.

“Your aunt.” I tell him.

He looks back at John.

He wraps his hand around John’s finger.

“Thank you love.” John tells him.

Did something happen? –G.L.

Harry was involved in an accident: drunk driving. I need you to meet John there. –S.H.

I don’t know that there is much I can do about it. –G.L.

John will need moral support. –S.H.

He will not want Hamish to meet Harry like this. –S.H.

Mrs. Hudson is still at her sisters. –S.H.

And I will only do more harm than good. –S.H.

I’ll be there in five. –G.L.

Thank you. –S.H.

It’s what family does. –G.L.

“Lestrade will meet you there.”

“I am not going.”

“Yes you are.”

“No Sherlock, I am not.”

“Yes you are because you will feel guilty if you don’t. You are a kind person John and even if she doesn’t deserve it, you will be there for her because she is your sister. And that’s what families do, apparently.”

I take Hamish.

John rubs his face.

“Alright.”

He stands from the couch and puts on his ‘Captain Watson’ face.

Hamish points at him.

Yes, he looked very attractive right now.

He grabs his phone and his wallet.

He kisses Hamish and then kisses me.

“Gladstone, take care of them.”

Gladstone wags his stubby tail.

“John.”

He looks back at me.

“We’ll be here waiting.”

He nods before walking down the stairs.

Dinner time comes and goes and John isn’t back.

I order some Chinese before heating Hamish’s bottle.

He doesn’t eat much and neither do I.

I lie him down on his blanket while I look through my inbox.

Hamish whines.

I go and pick him up.

He waves his hand towards John’s chair.

“Yes I know. But we knew he’d be gone for a while.”

Hamish scrunches up his face and tears well up in his eyes.

“How about we call him?”

He takes a few gasping breaths.

I press the auto dial and put the phone on speaker.

“Hello?”

“John.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Fine. Hamish misses you.”

Hamish makes grabby hands towards the phone.

“Hi Hammy. Daddy misses you too. Did you eat already?”

“Yes.” I say.

Hamish babbles.

“How long will you be gone?”

He sighs.

“Not long. I told Greg to go home. He needs his rest.”

“As do you.”

“I know. Sod this. I am grabbing a cab right now.”

Hamish smiles.

“Good.”

“I’ll see you both in a few.”

“We’ll be here.”

I hang up.

“See Hamish? Daddy will be here in twelve minutes, give or take two minutes. He can help you with your bath. It always relaxes him. Just don’t splash too much water on the floor. He’ll be tired of sitting on hard plastic all day.”

Hamish concurs.

***********************

I curl around John.

He sighs and touches Hamish’s cheek.

John had wanted Hamish to sleep with us tonight.

He was in need of comfort.

Hamish shifts in his sleep.

Gladstone snores softly at the end of the bed.

“It was so tiring.”

“She still refuses treatment.”

“Yes. She had the audacity to call me a hypocrite.”

“Why?”

He’s silent.

Ah.

“I see. She brought me up.”

“Yes. I told her you weren’t an addict anymore and then it just escalated from there. Then she said I was an adrenalin junkie and that was the only reason I was with you. She brought up Mary.”

“You didn’t tell her.”

“No. Then it would just be another thing for her to lord over me.”

He sighs and curls tighter around Hamish.

“You can’t force her into it John. She has to want to get better.”

“I know that. I just don’t want to watch her kill herself.”

Her liver must be oversized by now.

“Clara arrived and Harry just lost it.”

“I can imagine. Anger is a good way to hide shame.”

“I don’t think she has any shame. I don’t know what she was thinking getting behind the wheel of a car as pissed off her ass as she was. Her passenger could have died, she could have died. And did she ever once stop to think how I would feel? No. All she cares about is herself and her damn drink.”

I kiss the back of his neck and his shoulders slowly relax.

“I feel myself giving up on her and I don’t want to feel that way. She’s my sister, I’m a doctor. I shouldn’t. But I just can’t continue to watch her go down the same path, not again. It’s a never ending cycle and I’ve had enough.”

He sniffs.

“John.”

He kisses Hamish’s hand.

“You can’t ignore that your sister has a problem, but you can’t force her to change her ways. You need to stop trying to fix it for her. You have to let her fall.”

His breath hitches.

“She has to see and accept that she has a problem. Then she has to swallow her pride and ask for help.”

“How did you do it Sherlock?” He whispers. “Why did you stop using?”

I feel uncomfortable.

The way I always do when I talk about my cocaine habits with John.

I swallow it down.

He needed me right now and I had to put my own discomfort aside.

“Lestrade gave me an ultimatum. Mycroft and Mummy had tried to force me to give it up. I had been out or rehab three times by then. But Lestrade had something I wanted and he was going to keep it from me if I didn’t stop.”

“Just like that.”

“Yes. I found something better than cocaine.”

“The Work.”

“Exactly.”

“I wish I could be like you sometimes. I wish I just didn’t care whether Harry got sober or not.”

“You’re perfect the way you are. Maybe just worry a little less.”

He laughs quietly.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the angst in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I hand John the envelope.

“What’s this?”

Hamish takes it from John.

“Open it.”

He sets Hamish down on his blanket before opening the envelope.

“It’s a gift certificate.”

“Yes.”

“For a spa. For a very posh and expensive spa.”

“Yes. I thought you deserved a relaxing day.”

Hamish complains.

“We thought you deserved a relaxing day.”

“Really?”

“Sure. Go and have a massage and submerge yourself in a hot bubble bath.”

“I don’t like bubble baths.”

“Yes you do.”

“I really do.”

I smile.

“Thanks love. What are you and Hamish going to do?”

“Don’t worry about us, we’ll find something to do.”

“Alright. Just don’t get into too much trouble.”

He kisses me before kissing Hamish.

Gladstone yaps at him.

“Take care of them for me and don’t let them experiment on you.” John says patting the dog.

“Just go.” I tell him.

He laughs.

“Alright. I’m going.”

“Alright Hamish. What shall we do?”

He thinks on it.

My phone beeps.

“You might not have to wreck your little brain too hard.” I tell him.

He blows bubbles at me.

“We have a text message. From Lestrade.”

He makes interested noises.

“There is a case. ‘Don’t bring the kid’.”

Hamish pouts.

I hear the door open downstairs.

“Well. We just won’t tell him until we get there. Mrs. Hudson!”

“Sherlock. I just got back, I haven’t even been to my flat.” She says entering the sitting room. “Hello little love!”

“Take Gladstone with you.”

“What?”

“The dog.”

“What for dear?”

“Hamish and I have a case.”

“John?”

“We sent him for a day at the spa.”

“How nice of you dears.”

“Yes, we know. Now, the dog.”

I grab Hamish and take him to the nursery.

I change him out of his pajamas and into some warm clothes.

I pin his pacifier to his chest before grabbing the diaper bag. 

I pack his bag with all the essentials before strapping Hamish to my chest and hurrying down the stairs.

I grab a couple of bottles and heat them up before putting them in the warming bag.

“Alright. Now, coats.”

I put Hamish’s coat on him and his mittens and hat before putting on my coat and scarf.

I grab the diaper bag before hurrying down the stairs.

Eleven-ten.

Taxi would be passing by just now.

I hurry towards the curb.

“Taxi!”

Hamish squeals in delight as we get in.

I give the driver the address.

“Your son needs to be in a car seat.” The cabby tells me.

“Who are you? The police? Just drive.”

“It’s the law.”

“If you really cared about the law then you would stop visiting the brothel and beating your wife.”

He glares at me before driving.

Hamish giggles.

I hand him his skull and badge before texting Lestrade to let him know I’m on my way.

We get quickly to the location.

Sometimes it helped to have the cabby angry with me.

They always seemed to find their way to my destination a lot quicker.

I get out of the cab.

Hamish stares up at the apartment building.

“Here.” I say thrusting money at the cabby.

“Sherlock.” Lestrade says coming over.

Hamish waves the badge.

“Hammy. I’m surprised to see you here.”

“You shouldn’t be.” I say walking past him.

He sighs before following me.

“I told you not to bring him.”

Hamish frowns at Lestrade.

“Sherlock!”

Anderson hurries up to us.

“Oh god.” I mutter.

“Your fan.” Lestrade smirks.

“Does the department know you’re in a committed relationship with my brother? No? Then shut up.”

Lestrade glares at me.

“You made it.” Anderson smiles shaking my hand.

“You know me. I wouldn’t miss a good murder.”

Anderson laughs.

Hamish looks him up and down.

“This is Hamish, my son.”

“Hamish. So nice to meet you.” Anderson says holding out his hand for Hamish to shake.

Hamish looks at the hand before looking up at me.

I nod at him.

He curls his little hand around Anderson’s finger.

“Detective in training am I right? And look. You have a little skull and a badge from Lestrade. Pickpocketing already? I’m impressed.”

“Yes, alright. Stop sucking up to my son.”

“Hello Freak.”

Hamish blows bubbles at Donovan.

“Come on Sherlock. I’ll show you the way.” Anderson says grabbing my arm.

“Look, you’ve turned Phillip into a Freak like you now. I knew you’re brand of crazy was contagious.”

“The only thing contagious around here Donovan is that rash you got from your new lover. Still chasing after married men I see.”

Hamish laughs.

“And you brought the Freak in training too.” She sneers.

I clench my hands.

She leans down to look at Hamish.

“There’s still time to save you. We wouldn’t want you to end up on a slab somewhere as an experiment now would we?”

Hamish starts crying.

I shove Donovan away.

“Don’t touch me Freak!”

I gather Hamish into my arms.

“It’s alright sweetheart. Don’t listen to that hateful bitch.”

He sniffs into my coat.

“That is the last time you speak that way to the child.” Lestrade warns her.

“It’s the truth. Who brings a child to a crime scene anyway? He is not normal, sir. They are not normal.” Donovan says pointing at us.

“Show some respect.” Anderson tells her.

I stare at him.

Donovan’s mouth falls open in surprise.

“Respect? For who?” She asks.

“Sherlock will always be better than us. Maybe instead of being jealous about it, you should be glad that he’s helping us catch murderers and making the streets a lot safer.” Anderson tells her.

“The murderers are his friends! Just because we weren’t able to prove it doesn’t mean he’s a fraud.”

Hamish turns to look at the drama unfolding in front of us.

“The only fraud here is you Sally. Sherlock is the best thing to happen to the police force. He is a real detective. He chases down criminals and puts his life at risk because he cares. He cares more than anyone. The only thing you’ve caught is crabs and yet somehow you’re the one getting recognition from the department.”

Lestrade chokes on his laughter.

Donovan slaps Anderson before storming away.

“That was…thank you.” I say.

He waves me away.

“It’s the truth. I should be thanking you. You alright there Hamish? You shouldn’t listen to what she says.” Anderson says patting Hamish’s back.

Hamish holds his skull out to Anderson.

“Thanks buddy. But why don’t you hold on to it? We wouldn’t want it to get lost. Now, want to go look at the crime scene?”

Hamish nods.

Anderson leads the way up the stairs.

I look at Lestrade.

He shrugs.

Anderson had just stood up for me.

He had defended me and acclaimed my work.

He had admitted out loud that I was good at my job and that I was better than them.

Did that make Anderson my friend?

Hamish looks at me.

His eyes said yes.

I don’t know.

Will have to ask John.

“What do we have?” I ask strapping Hamish back into the baby holder on my chest.

“Twenty-six year old male, reported missing by his mother just after Christmas. This is the last address he was residing in. Police entered through open balcony door. Upon entering the flat, they discovered there was a faint smell of decay.” Lestrade says.

We enter the flat.

“And? What did they find?”

Hamish stares up at Lestrade.

He was almost vibrating with excitement.

“The body of the young man, chained up and stored in the bin.” Lestrade says.

His face is grim and he looks tired.

He’d been working on this case for at least eighteen hours now before he called me in.

But that wasn’t it.

This case would be given high priority but he’d already been spending long nights at the office by then.

“You’ve been working late every day for the last six days.” I tell him.

He looks at the other officers in the room.

Anderson looks away giving us the appearance of privacy.

“Not now Sherlock.”

“Why?”

“Just leave it.”

I follow him into the bedroom.

Hamish points his skull at the chained body.

“Did you have a fight with Mycroft? He can be annoying but I thought you were used to that. You did move in with him.”

“Sherlock.” Lestrade says looking at me.

Alright.

I’d have John get it out of him later.

“Maybe we should have gotten you spa certificates too.” I say putting on some gloves.

Hamish agrees.

Lestrade sighs before putting his professional face on.

“We found him like this. As you can see the body is just past the initial stages of decomposition.” Anderson says.

“Makes sense. The bin was tightly sealed.”

The body was chained from his feet, his wrist, and around his neck.

Locks held the chains in place.

His body had been placed in the bin in a fetal position.

But he was still too big to fit nicely in the bin.

He was sitting semi-upright.

His head would have been forced down by the lid.

“We found these marks on his skull. They look like bruises.” Anderson says.

I check them with my magnifying glass.

“They were made after he was dead.” I say.

They did look like bruises but I had been around dead bodies enough to know decomposition when I see it.

Anderson nods.

I show Hamish with the magnifying glass.

He murmurs his findings to his skull.

I stand upright.

“Who did he live with?”

“His girlfriend.”

I look around the room.

Someone had gone to great lengths to make the flat looks like it’d been ransacked.

Most of the things in the flat belonged to the victim.

Except for one thing.

Many of the items on the bookshelf were about computer technology meaning that the victim worked with computers but someone had left behind a book on law.

Book was dated by at least twenty years.

Could have been bought from a book store like this but this was part of a set.

Why would a computer tech have one random book of law?

It belonged to the girlfriend.

She was at least twenty years older than him and she was either a paralegal or a lawyer.

“Where is the girlfriend now?”

“We haven’t found her. All her things are gone. Mother of the victim says she last saw her a few days before her son went missing. Female claimed that the victim had broken up with her and moved out.”

“Hmm.”

The officers would have ruined most of the evidence of footprints by now.

I go into the kitchen.

There are three cups in the dishwasher.

An uneven number.

Everything else had been cleaned and put away except for those cups.

“What are you thinking?” Lestrade asks me.

“You know that I don’t like to speculate without having all the facts but it seems more plausible that the victim was killed by the girlfriend.”

“From what we know of the girlfriend, she is at least six inches shorter than the victim and less than half his body weight. How could she have killed him and placed his body in a bin?”

“She had help.”

“From who?”

“And how?” Anderson asks.

“That’s what we need to find out. Anderson, get the body to the morgue and run some tests.”

He nods and goes to instruct his team.

“What are you looking for?”

“Poison.”

Hamish doesn’t think so.

“What?” Lestrade asks.

“Or at least some kind of drug.”

Hamish nods.

Would have to have been ingested. There were no track marks on the victim from what I could tell.

“Why drugs?”

“He wasn’t beaten to death or butchered. It’s the only way she could have killed him.”

“Maybe he suffocated to death in the bin?”

Hamish makes disagreeing noises.

“He barely fits in the bin. You think she could have forced him in there? You said yourself that he was a lot bigger than she was.”

My phone beeps.

Hamish waves his arms at Lestrade.

I take out my phone.

“What is he saying?” Lestrade asks.

“He is telling you that the victim would have struggled.”

“Maybe that is why the place looks like this.” Lestrade tells Hamish.

Where have you gotten off to? –J.W.

And why did you force Gladstone onto Mrs. Hudson? –J.W.

Crime scene. –S.H.

Hamish kicks his legs in frustration.

“What is he saying now?”

“Nothing about the crime scene. He’s just angry with you.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“You are being incredibly stupid.”

“Did Hammy say that or are you saying that?”

“We both are.”

She was going to sit in front of the telly anyways. At least now she has someone to complain to about her daytime soap operas. –S.H.

“Just because I can’t see the way you do doesn’t mean I’m stupid. It’s a mean thing to say Hammy. You shouldn’t call your elders stupid.”

“Don’t fill his head with all this social convention nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense Sherlock.”

Anderson comes back.

“We are moving the body now.”

“I’ll text you what to look for.”

He nods and claps me on my shoulder.

“Hamish. A pleasure.”

Hamish smiles at him.

I think Hamish and Anderson are friends. –S.H.

“Go home Lestrade. Get some sleep. You’re of no use to me like this.”

Hamish agrees.

Why do you say that? –J.W.

I’ve had many clues but the most incriminating one was when he offered his skull to Anderson. –S.H.

Wow. Sorry I missed that. –J.W.

“I can’t go home. I have to close this case first. I can’t sleep knowing that there is still a murderer at large.”

“I’m on the case now.”

He sighs.

No. Better that you weren’t here. –S.H.

Why? What happened? –J.W.

I’ll explain later. –S.H.

“Look. If you don’t want to go home because you’re avoiding Mycroft then you can come back to 221B with me. Hamish will share his room.”

Hamish looks skeptical.

“John’s old bed is still in the nursery.”

“Alright. Maybe just a nap.”

“Good. You and Hamish can take his afternoon nap together. He sleeps longer when he has company.”

Hamish whines.

“You’ll just end up falling asleep anyways.” I tell him.

He agrees reluctantly.

On our way back now. –S.H.

Lestrade is coming with us. –S.H.

Will need you to get him drunk later. –S.H.

Why? –J.W.

He and Mycroft have had a domestic and he won’t say why. –S.H.

I am not getting Greg pissed just so you can have your gossip. –J.W.

Yes you are. –S.H.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to have a scene where Anderson proves his loyalty to Sherlock. Sorry to those of you who like Donovan.


	4. Chapter 4

“Greg. You look terrible.”

Greg stops at the doorway.

“Ta.”

John blushes.

“Sorry.”

I laugh quietly.

“No. I get it. I guess it’s true that eventually couples start acting like each other. I hope I don’t start vying for world domination.”

I snort.

Hamish yawns.

“Hello little love.” John says taking Hamish. “Did you have fun with Papa?”

Hamish smiles sleepily at John.

I kiss John on my way to set the diaper bag on the desk.

“You look refreshed.” I tell him.

“I feel rejuvenated.” He smiles.

“Good.” I say kissing behind his ear.

He moves away.

“Come on Greg. I’ll show you where you can sleep.”

Lestrade takes off his coat and leaves it on the couch before following John up the stairs.

Gladstone follows after them.

I sit at my computer and do a search on the victim.

A phone beeps with an incoming message.

I look at Lestrade’s coat.

I stand and walk towards the stairs.

I can hear John talking quietly to Lestrade.

I reach into the coat pocket and pull out Lestrade’s phone.

It beeps again.

I bite my lip.

Well.

I never promised not to invade his privacy.

It’s what I do after all.

I unlock Lestrade’s phone.

Password.

Password.

Lestrade was a sentimental type of person.

Kind of like John.

He would make his password out to be something meaningful.

Lestrade has two daughters but if I ever heard them mentioned by name then I would have deleted it right away.

That was no use to me.

Alright.

Maybe something to do with Mycroft?

Not his name.

That would be too obvious.

Something to do with their first date?

Ugh!

Where did John says they went?

Think.

Think.

“What are you doing?”

I whirl around to find John standing just inside the sitting room.

“Ah. John. Good. Where did Mycroft take Lestrade on their first date?”

“Is that Greg’s phone?”

“Yes. Now pay attention.”

“You are not going through his phone.” He says taking the phone away from me.

“Could be about the case. John!”

“Shh!”

“Just tell me.”

“Greg didn’t tell me where they went. He just said it was a restaurant.”

Restaurant.

Oh god, Mycroft went to so many.

No.

Not a restaurant.

A date.

Yes.

The date!

I snatch the phone back from John.

“Oi!”

“Stop being so inconsiderate John. There are people trying to sleep.”

“Me? Inconsiderate?”

I unlock Lestrade’s phone again.

I enter the date of their anniversary.

It unlocks.

I smile.

I open his inbox.

“Sherlock!” John hisses at me.

“It’s alright John. I won’t tell you that way you won’t feel guilty.” I say sitting back down at the desk.

You didn’t come home last night. –M.H.

You always come home even when I’m not there. –M.H.

You are upset about something. –M.H.

I would apologize but I would not know what I was apologizing for therefore it would render my apology null and void. –M.H.

Gregory. This silence from you is frustrating and childish on your behalf. –M.H.

If you do not tell me what I did wrong how can I ever improve and avoid hurting your feelings in the future? –M.H.

I love you. Please just answer the phone. –M.H.

I hope you realize that you cannot avoid me indefinitely. We are cohabiting together now in case you’ve forgotten. –M.H.

I would make some kind of threat but then that would only make this worse. –M.H.

Would it help if I apologized anyways? –M.H.

I am sorry. –M.H.

I really am. –M.H.

Please come home. –M.H.

At least stop sleeping at your desk. It’s not good for your back. –M.H.

If you would rather end our relationship then just say so. It would be saving both of us a lot of time. –M.H.

I will be leaving for the Middle East in two days’ time. I hope we can resolve this before then. –M.H.

So you would rather confide in my brother but you won’t speak to me? –M.H.

I have tried to be patient with you Gregory. –M.H.

We will resolve this one way or another. –M.H.

I look at John.

He stares back at me, curiosity all over his face.

I put the phone down.

“Well?” He asks.

“Well I was right. They are having a domestic. Apparently Lestrade is upset with Mycroft about something and has been avoiding him. Mycroft doesn’t know about what either.”

“Huh. Well not surprising considering you Holmes’ don’t know much about human nature.”

“Tedious.”

“What happened with Hamish at the crime scene?”

“Donovan.”

He clenches his jaw.

“Did she do something to him?”

“Other than make snide comments? No.”

“He looked like he’d cried.”

I sigh.

I should have known John would be looking for signs on Hamish.

“It was taken care of.”

“She made my son cry.”

“Yes.”

“And she’s still alive?”

“I wasn’t going to kill her in front of all those witnesses. Besides, that would just have proved her right about me.”

“I am going to talk to her.”

“John.”

“Who the hell does she think she is?”

“John.”

He starts putting on his coat.

“It’s not right. Just because she dislikes you doesn’t mean that she can take it out on Hammy. He’s just baby who can’t defend himself.”

His eyes tear up and he clenches his fists.

“Well. When I get through with her she won’t make that mistake again.”

“Talking to her isn’t going to do much and you wouldn’t hit a woman. Not unless she was pointing a gun at you. I think you need someone with power.”

I smile.

Yes.

This was perfect.

“What?”

“Come on John. Think. Who do you know who has the power to get rid of people legally? And while you’re there if you can put on a friendly face and get him to talk? That would be great, thank you.”

“You want me to go see your brother and get him to tell me what the argument was about.”

“Yes. Problem?”

“How is that going to help with Donovan?”

“Just mention to him how verbally abusive she’s being to his nephew. Mycroft won’t stand for that. After all, he knows firsthand what bullying can do to a child.”

“What?”

“Off you go then. And remember, you need to put on your compassionate caring face and not your ‘Captain Watson face’. The guards won’t let you into the building otherwise.”

“Do people really try to kill your brother?”

“You’ve met him.” I smile.

“Makes sense.”

“Now go before Lestrade wakes up.”

He sighs but he goes.

Good.

Now that that was taken care of, it was time to get back to work.

What have you found? –S.H.

He was killed from an overdose of sleeping pills. –Anderson

I smile.

Good.

This was very good.

Well.

Not for the victim obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to get some Mystrade drama in there. This case I also got from the forensic shows I watch. I did add more things into it though so it’s not exactly the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Lestrade walks into the sitting room.

“Oh good. You’re up. I need you to go and find the victims girlfriend. She has two brothers in Southampton and that is where I suspect she’s hiding out.”

“How long have I been sleeping?”

“About four hours.”

Footsteps on the stairs.

John.

“Greg. I have dinner if you’re hungry.” John says holding up the bag of takeaway from Angelo’s.

Hamish whines over the baby monitor.

“I’ll go and get him.” John says. “The plates are in the cupboard right there.” He tells Lestrade.

“I’m just going to go use the loo.” Lestrade says.

I follow John up the stairs.

“What did my brother say?”

John bends to pick Hamish up.

“Did you have a nice nap my love? What did you dream about huh? Did you solve the case you and your Papa are working on?”

“John.”

He carries Hamish over to the changing table.

“He said he’ll take care of Donovan.”

“That’s good but that wasn’t what I was referring to.”

“Wait. Do you think we should have spoken to Greg first? I don’t want him to feel like we went over his head to his lover.”

“John. Focus. What did Mycroft say about the issue he has with Lestrade?”

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“He did not take the bait.”

“Damn it! I should have gone. What was I thinking sending you over there? You can’t lie to save your life.”

“Oi! I can lie and if you aren’t willing to share your feeling what makes you think he would?”

He changes Hamish’s nappy before picking him back up.

That made sense.

I sigh.

Hamish rests his head against John’s shoulder.

“Time for dinner.”

I follow them down the stairs.

Gladstone slides down the steps.

Lazy bastard.

I can see why Mycroft chose him.

“He’s going to slip all the way down to the wall one of these days.” John says.

I follow John into the kitchen.

“You went through my phone.” Lestrade says.

“Hmm?” I ask grabbing the plates.

John glances at me out of the corner of his eye as he heats up Hamish’s bottle.

Hamish looks at Lestrade.

Lestrade comes into the kitchen and he waves his phone.

Hamish reaches for it.

“You went through my phone.”

“That doesn’t sound like something I would do.” I say setting the plates down on the counter and grabbing some forks.

“It sounds exactly like something you would do. Damn it Sherlock.”

Hamish makes grabby hands towards Lestrade’s phone again.

He whines.

Lestrade hands him the phone.

“What?” I say putting on an innocent face.

“Don’t try that look on me Sherlock.”

“How do you know it was me?”

“Who else would crack the password on my phone?”

I look at Hamish.

Nope.

Lestrade won’t believe that.

“John could have done it.”

“Don’t involve me in this.” John says.

Traitor.

I bite my lip.

“Alright. Fine. Yes, I went through your phone.”

Lestrade sighs angrily.

“How did you figure it out?” I ask.

“I got two new messages and I had not read them yet but they no longer show up as new which means that someone opened them.”

“How do you know they were new? Maybe they were old and you’d already seen them.”

“It has a time stamp on here Sherlock and they arrived while I was upstairs ready to take a nap.”

So he was learning something from me.

“It is a sound analysis Inspector. Now, would you prefer lasagna or the ravioli?”

“Why did you go through my phone?”

“I got some chicken parmesan too.” John adds as he feeds Hamish.

I open a bottle of wine.

John likes to drink a glass of wine when he eats Italian.

“Sherlock.” Lestrade says.

“Fine.” I say setting down the wine bottle. “I wanted to know why you and Mycroft are fighting.”

“That is why you went through my phone?”

“I just said so didn’t I?”

“I can’t believe you would…it doesn’t involve you Sherlock.”

Hamish disagrees.

“You drink your bottle.” Lestrade tells him. “You’re too young to be chiming in on an adult conversation.”

Hamish sighs angrily.

“Of course it involves me.”

Lestrade crosses his arms.

“Alright. This I’ve got to hear. How does it involve you?”

“Are you serious? I need you to be in top form, you already perform at seventy-five percent. I don’t need your problems with my brother bringing that number down.”

Hamish agrees.

“Why don’t we all just sit down and eat dinner?” John asks.

“You want to know so that you can use it against you brother.”

“That too.”

“Alright. That is enough. Now bring the food out to the sitting room and just shut up and eat.” John orders.

Hamish drinks his milk quietly.

“Fine.” I say.

I grab the plates and the forks and carry them out.

Lestrade brings the wine and the glasses.

John finishes feeding Hamish.

I grab the take out bag.

“Alright, I give up.” Lestrade says.

John glances at me before looking back Lestrade.

“Mycroft thinks I should retire.”

I sit down.

“He just brought it up out of nowhere. I know I’m not as young as I used to be and that he worries about me. But this is not just my job, it’s a part of who I am. If I didn’t do this anymore, what am I supposed to do with my life? And he should have asked, we should have discussed it at least before he just told me to do it. I am not one of his minions, he can’t order me around. I mean, how would he feel if I told him to give up being the British Government?”

Hamish looks riveted by the conversation.

“Did you tell him this?” I ask.

“No. I couldn’t without calling him all sorts of things.”

“Well get used to being ordered around like the common servant.” John says burping Hamish.

I frown at him.

“I don’t do that.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Every time I think about talking to him, I just get angry all over again. I don’t see us resolving this issue without it turning into a screaming match. Well, I’ll be screaming. He’ll probably just stand there looking all superior and detached.”

“That’s it? You aren’t speaking to Mycroft because you don’t want to tell him what an arrogant pompous ass he is? I do it all the time, it’s very liberating. It will make you feel better. Now, who’s hungry?”

“Sherlock.” John says.

“What? Tell me that you don’t feel better after you shout abuse at me?”

“Alright, I will admit. It does make me feel better not keeping it all bottled inside. Not that you don’t deserve it. Point is, you can’t let a Holmes walk all over you. You have to stand up for what you believe in.” John tells Lestrade.

Hamish waves his arms and his legs.

“What is he saying now?” Lestrade asks.

“Hamish thinks that if talking doesn’t work, you should just challenge him to a fight.”

“I am not going to fight Mycroft.” Lestrade tells him.

“Nope. Sad to say this but Mycroft would kick your ass.” I tell him.

Lestrade frowns at me.

“I don’t want you condoning physical abuse.” John tells Hamish.

Hamish points at John.

“I agree.” I say.

“You agree with what?” John asks me.

“Well, you telling him not to fight isn’t really convincing coming from a soldier.”

“That is different. I wasn’t looking for a fight, I was defending my country.”

Hamish shrugs.

“He doesn’t know the difference between war fighting and regular fighting. It kind of is the same thing.”

“Nope.” John says shaking his head.

“Think about it. When you go to war you are fighting against those you consider to be the ‘bad guys’. When you fight to defend yourself or someone else as a civilian, you are fighting the ‘bad guys’. That’s how you defined it when you shot the cabby.”

Lestrade looks at John.

“I knew it!” Lestrade says.

“I am surprised you didn’t figure it out right away. I did give you a description of John.” I tell him.

Hamish mumbles to himself.

I snort.

“Is he talking about me again?” Lestrade asks.

“Yes.”

“And?”

“You don’t want to know.”

Hamish laughs.

“No bad mouthing your uncle Greg when he’s in the room.” John tells Hamish.

“Not the best advice but I’ll take it.” Lestrade says.

“You know what I mean.” John tells him.

“I know what you mean but I don’t think the kid does.”

“By the way, I spoke with Mycroft about Donovan.” John tells him.

“You spoke to Mycroft? When?”

“Today.”

“About Donovan? Why did you speak to him about my Sergeant?”

“Look. I know I should have talked to you about it but I just didn’t think there was much you could do about it.”

Lestrade sputters angrily.

“Plus you were taking a nap.” I say taking a bite of my lasagna.

John looks at me before focusing back on Lestrade.

“Not because you can’t handle her but because your Superintendent doesn’t like me or Sherlock. He’s not going to reprimand Donovan for mouthing off to us. It’s why Donovan still works there. I just figured Mycroft could take care of it without putting you in an uncomfortable position at work.”

Hamish giggles.

“Did Mycroft ask you about me?” Lestrade asks sitting down.

I roll my eyes.

John sets Hamish down on his blanket.

“He asked me how you were.” John says sitting down.

“Can we go back to the case?”

“Fine.” Lestrade says. “What have you figured out?”

“Your victim was given an overdose of sleeping pills. I’m guessing she fed them to him in his drink. I doubt he would have ingested a lethal dose on his own.”

“Why do you say that?” John asks.

“He would have left a note and why would she run? It would have been more likely that she would have found him since they were sharing a flat together. But it was the mother of the victim that reported him missing, not the girlfriend. Therefore she was involved in his murder.”

John looks uncomfortable at the mention of the suicide note.

“I did some research on her while you took your nap. She has two brothers living in Southampton and since they helped her conceal the murder, it seems pretty likely that they would hide her.”

“Why do you think the brothers would be involved?”

“While we were in the flat I noticed that three coffee mugs were left in the dishwasher. Everything else had been put away except for the mugs. Why would the victim and the girlfriend need three mugs? Could be that a neighbor or a friend came by but if that was the case then why would they not be put away like the rest of the dishes? That told me that the mugs had been used some time after the murder. Victim’s girlfriend could not have moved the body by herself, she would have needed help. So she calls her brothers over to the flat and got them to help.”

“How do you know?”

“I hacked the CCTV system. There is footage of the two men arriving at the flat, leaving twenty minutes later and coming back with a bin exactly like the one the victim was found in and two bags. My guess is that the bags contained the locks and chain. So they help the victim’s girlfriend conceal the murder, they ransacked the place and help their sister gather her belongings, all the while forgetting that the mugs they had used earlier were still in the dishwasher.”

“Brilliant.” John smiles.

“You need to get them before they flee the country. Once the media gest a wind of this you know they will run.”

Lestrade nods and takes his mobile back from Hamish.

He stands and goes to the kitchen to place the call.

Hamish whines.

John hands him his skull.

“Why would she do that to him? I mean, who would ever do that to someone they loved? It’s like the other one with the dismembered bloke.” John says sitting back down.

“I’ve told you before, love is a more vicious motivator. It makes people do things they normally wouldn’t.”

“Like kill cabbies and jump off of roofs?”

“Exactly.”

He leans over and kisses me.

“I love you.”

I take his hand in mine.

“Always.” I say.

“Hmm?”

“I will always love you.”

He smiles at me.

Hamish squeals happily as Gladstone runs around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time coming up with a reason why Greg would be angry enough with Mycroft that he would essentially run away from home. At first I thought that maybe they disagreed on whether or not to have a kid but it seemed more plausible that Greg would be opposed to being dictated to. And it seemed like something Mycroft would do. I mean, he is used to ordering people around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been asked to add more kissing to the story and I have no problem fulfilling that request.

“Oh. The girlfriend of the murder victim is on trial.”

“Which one?”

“The one with the man in the bin.”

“Hmm.”

“Do you think there is enough evidence to convict her?”

“Of course there’s enough evidence.”

“Besides what you said I mean.”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

He turns the page on the newspaper.

“That reminds me, do you think Anderson is my friend?”

“Why?”

“Well, he did defend me against Donovan.”

“That is the only reason why you think he’s your friend? Sherlock, he started a fan club in your honor. There is a whole web site dedicated to you. Which by the way, I think he’s been stalking you. There are photographs in there that he could only have gotten by following you around.”

I wave him away.

“That doesn’t make him my friend. That just means he’s obsessed with me.”

“Maybe. Maybe he does want to be your friend.”

“I could always use another assistant for when you’re too busy.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“But it’s Anderson.”

“He’s changed. He’s not the same anymore which he proved by defending you against Donovan. Maybe you should be nicer to him. Besides, he’s Hammy’s friend.”

“There was something he wanted.”

“Which is?”

I stand from my chair.

“Where are you going?”

“To see Anderson.”

“Now? What are you going to do?”

“Better do it now while Hamish is napping or he’ll want to come with me. I’ll be back later.”

“Fine. But we do have to start making some arrangements for the wedding.”

“Like what?”

“Location, cake, food, invitations.”

“You pick for the both of us. You know what I like.”

“No. No. We have to do this together.”

“Alright. If it’s important to you.”

“It is.”

“Then we will go over your list when I come back.”

I kiss John before grabbing my coat and scarf and leaving the flat.

**********************

“Sherlock.”

“Phillip.”

“Come in, come in.”

“Thank you.”

I enter his flat.

I look at the wall in his siting room.

It was covered in newspaper clippings and handwritten notes with possible scenarios of my faked death.

Some were good while other were downright ridiculous.

A dummy? Really?

“Oh that, just ignore it.”

There were some written in different handwritings.

Must be a compilation by my fan club.

There were also some charts and diagrams.

Wait.

I frown at one of the notes.

“Someone thinks I was having an affair with Moriarty?”

Anderson rubs the back of his neck self-consciously.

“Sorry. That was Anna. I told her it was ridiculous.”

I roll my eyes and sit on the couch.

“It is ridiculous right? I mean, you and he never….?”

I sigh.

“Of course not.”

“Right. Because you were in love with John. It’s just that sometimes they say that two likes can make a whole.”

“A whole what?”

“Circle.”

“Oh god.”

“Sorry. Let’s just forget about that.”

“Yes. Let us forget that Anna thinks that I was making out with Moriarty on the rooftop while my best friend thought I had just killed myself.”

He brings his desk chair and sits on it.

“What can I do for you?”

“John thinks I should be nicer to you because you are trying to be my friend.”

“Well. That’s-”

“Although he is concerned about your stalking.”

“I wasn’t-”

“So I have decided to grant you your wish.”

“My wish?”

“Yes. I will give you a detailed account of how I did it.”

“Really?” He smiles.

“Yes.”

“Oh thank you Sherlock!”

He hurries to set up his video camera.

“Anytime you’re ready.” He says sitting back down.

“The criminal network Moriarty headed was vast. Its roots were everywhere like a cancer, so we came up with a plan.”

“We?”

“Yes. Mycroft fed Moriarty information about me. Moriarty, in turn, gave us hints, just hints as to the extent of his web.”

“You knew he was a criminal, had proof of it even. Why let him go?” 

“We let him go because it was important to let him believe he had the upper hand. I had to just sit back and watch Moriarty destroy my reputation, bit by bit.”

“So when Lestrade arrested you….?”

“I had to make Moriarty believe that he had beaten me, utterly defeated me, then he’d show his hand.”

“You weren’t sure of what he’d do.”

“No. There were 13 likely scenarios once we were up on that roof. Each one of them rigorously worked out and given a code name.”

“But wasn’t there another way?”

“It wasn’t just my reputation that Moriarty needed to bury. I had to die.”  
“Why go along with Moriarty’s plan?”  
“There were three gunmen with three targets.”  
“John.”

I nod.

“And Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade.”

“Couldn’t you have convinced Moriarty otherwise?”

“There was one thing I hadn’t anticipated.”

“Which was?”

“Just how far Moriarty was prepared to go. I suppose that was obvious given our first meeting at the swimming pool.”

“What was it?”

“His death wish.”

“He killed himself.”

I nod.

“I knew I didn’t have long. I contacted my brother, set the wheels in motion.”

“What code did you use?”

“Lazarus.”

“Fitting.”

“Yes, I thought so. And then everyone got to work.”

“Everyone?”

“Homeless network. The street was closed off and an airbag put in place. That is why it was vital that John stayed where I’d put him and that way his view was blocked by the ambulance station.”

“So you actually jumped off the roof.”

“Yes. I needed to hit the airbag, which I did. Speed was paramount. The airbag needed to be got out of the way just as John cleared the station. But we needed him to see a body. That’s where Molly came in.”

“Of course.”

“Like figures on a weathered clock, we went one way, John went the other. Then our well-timed cyclist put John briefly out of action, giving me time to switch places with the corpse on the pavement. The rest was just window dressing.”

“Your pulse?”

“A squash ball under the armpit. Apply enough pressure and it momentarily cuts off the pulse. Everything was anticipated, every eventuality allowed for. It worked perfectly.”

“So Molly was in on it from the beginning?”

“Once I figured out that Moriarty would want to see me dead, yes. You remember that little girl who was abducted by Moriarty? You assumed she reacted like that because I was her kidnapper. But I deduced Moriarty must have found someone who looked very like me to plant suspicion and that that man, whoever he was, had to be got out of the way as soon as his usefulness ended. That meant there was a corpse in the morgue somewhere that looked just like me.”

“Clever.”

“Molly found the body, faked the records and I provided the other coat. I’ve got lots of coats.”

“What about the sniper aiming at John? He would have noticed that it was not you lying on that pavement.”

“Mycroft’s men intervened before he could take the shot. He was invited to reconsider.”

“And your homeless network?”

“Like I explained, the whole street was closed off. Like a scene from a play. Neat, don’t you think?”

“Amazing.”

I smile.

“There are some things I don’t understand though. How did you know John would stay put?”

“Because I was asking him. I led him to believe I was in distress and so he thought it was best if he listened to my orders.”

“Weren’t you scared?”

It was hard to admit, especially to Anderson.

But I had to be honest.

“I was.”

“Why didn’t you tell John after your plan had succeeded?”

“I couldn’t risk it.”

“But you confided in Molly Hooper.”

“Yes.”

“Weren’t you worried she might say something?”

“I knew she wouldn’t have much contact with John. The only reason he ever frequented St. Bart’s was because of me and I knew John would avoid it seeing as it had been the sight of my suicide.”

“Now that it’s over, do you think there was another way of avoiding it? I mean, I know your reputation has been restored and there are those who always believed in you. But it still caused you harm and it put your life at risk. You could have lost everything.”

“I do not like to dwell on the past. It is done and it all worked out. Moriarty would have targeted me eventually. Now he is one less problem to worry about.”

“I think I have all I need.” He says standing and stopping the camera. “I meant what I said, I really am glad you are alive. I just wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you had really….I’m sorry Sherlock. For not believing in you since the beginning.”

Oh god. I was getting that nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach again.

John was making me soft.

Hamish might be too.

I sigh.

“I never gave you reason to. You didn’t like me and I was perfectly fine with that. It was the way I preferred it actually.”

“Until John.”

I smile to myself.

“Yes. John is very unique.”

“Congratulations on your engagement by the way. And for your son. He is an intelligent boy.”

“Yes. I know.”

He smiles.

“I better be going then.” I say standing.

“You could stay for a cup of tea.”

“No. I have to get back before Hamish wakes up. Otherwise he’ll never forgive me for coming to see you and not bringing him along. Well, he would but then I’d have to buy him lots and lots of skulls.”

He nods.

He follows me to the door.

I turn to look at him.

“One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Get rid of the beard. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Really? I thought it made me look distinguished.”

“If by distinguished you mean older and uglier then yes. It makes you look quite distinguished.”

For a moment I think he’s going to get angry with me.

But he laughs.

“Oh Sherlock! You!”

“Anderson.” I nod walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be skipping a bit forward in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is March and Hamish is six months old.

Two months later

We stand in the gardens of the reception hall.

The photographer takes our picture.

Hamish is looking at the camera very intently.

“Good. Now if the parents could stand next to the grooms.” The photographer instructs.

Mummy, Father and Mrs. Hudson join us.

I fix Hamish’s wind swept curls.

“Smile.” The photographer says.

“No.” I say.

Hamish agrees.

“Sherlock.” John says.

I sigh.

Hamish frowns.

“Smile love.” John tells him.

Hamish frowns harder.

“No smiling, just take the picture.” I tell the photographer.

“Okay, good. Now I’d like to get a picture of the two grooms kissing.”

I sigh.

This man was getting on my nerves.

I hand Hamish over to Mummy.

I turn to look at John.

He smiles up at me.

He did look very handsome in his tuxedo.

I cup his cheek and lean down to kiss him.

Hamish claps.

The photographer moves away to take pictures of our guests.

“Sherlock, John!” Molly says coming over.

“Molly.” John says giving her a hug.

I shake Molly’s date’s hand.

Molly comes over.

“Congratulations.” She says.

She hugs me.

“Thank you.” I tell her. 

John starts chatting with Molly’s date.

I think it was the same one that was in our flat.

Molly smiles up at me.

“You look…well.”

“I am.”

“How’s….Tom?”

“Not a sociopath.”

“Still? Good for you.”

“Yes.” She nods.

Hamish pulls on my jacket collar and I turn to take him back from Mummy.

“I really am happy for you Sherlock.”

I look back at Molly.

She smiles at me but her eyes are watery.

“Thank you Molly.”

She nods again.

“Molly dear, you look lovely.” Mummy says.

I move away and let them chat.

Hamish points at Tom.

“You remember Tom don’t you Hamish?”

He nods.

“Sherlock.” Mike Stanford says coming over.

“Mike. Hello.”

“Congratulations.” He says shaking my hand.

I nod.

“Mike.” John says coming over.

“John, mate. Congratulations.”

“Thank you for coming.”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss this for the world. Hello Hammy, nice to see you again. Don’t look so worried, I won’t hug you this time.”

Hamish nods satisfied.

“I think they’re ready for everyone inside.” Father says coming over.

“Thank you.” John tells him.

“Father, this is Mike Stanford. He introduced John and me.”

“So it’s you we have to thank for putting these two kids together.” Father says shaking Mike’s hand.

“Yes, well. I just thought they’d hit it off. Never imagined this though.” Mike laughs.

“I’ll go let everyone know that we can move inside now.” John says.

He kisses me before moving away.

I look around the grounds at our guests.

“Look at all these people Hamish. They’re all here for us.”

Harry was a no show but that was to be expected.

Probably for the best.

Hamish points at John.

He was saluting a man in uniform.

“That would be Major Sholto. He was your Dad’s former commander.”

Hamish looks at me.

“I meant ex-commander.”

He nods.

John comes back.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

***********************

John stands, clinking his butter knife against his champagne flute.

Silence falls over the room.

Hamish looks up at John from his high chair.

“I want to take this moment to thank all of you for coming to witness this very important event in our lives. I’m not very good at speeches so bear with me. Sherlock.”

I look at him.

“You are the best man I have ever known. And no matter what you say, you are my hero. I was so alone and you have given me more than I ever thought I’d have. I promise to make you happy and to be patient with you, even when you fill our fridge with body part.”

I smile.

“I promise to be your friend and give you the benefit of the doubt even when I know it was you who burned three of my jumpers. I promise to love you for as long as I live, which I hope to god is a very long time still. And I will try my best to make you a happy even if it means chasing criminals down a dark alley.”

I stand and give him a kiss.

Our guests clap.

“My turn, I suppose.” I face the crowd. 

John sits back down.

“Any reputation I have for mental acuity and sharpness comes in truth from the extraordinary contrast John so selflessly provides. In case most of you haven’t realized this, I am the most unpleasant, rude, ignorant and all around obnoxious asshole that anyone could have the misfortune to meet.”

John and Hamish giggle.

I look at John.

“John, you are the bravest, kindest, and wisest human being I have ever had the good fortune of knowing. I am a ridiculous man, redeemed only by the warmth and constancy of your friendship. But as I am apparently your chosen life partner, I cannot congratulate you on your choice of companion. You have endured war, and injury and tragic loss. So sorry again about that last one. What I have done in my life can never compare to what you have given me. You saved me John. And I promise to never let you down and I have a lifetime ahead to prove that. I love you very much, thank you for choosing to share your precious life with me.”

“Oh Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson whimpers.

John stands, tears in his eyes.

He hugs me and I know he is trying to control himself.

He leans back and kisses me.

“While you are in a talkative mood, share some of your adventures together Loki. John always makes it sound so romantic.” Mummy says wiping her eyes.

“Alright.”

John sits back down and he smiles up at me.

“John’s blog is a record of our time together. Of course he does tend to romanticize things but that’s only because John is a romantic. We’ve tackled some strange cases: ‘The Hollow Client’, and ‘The Poisoned Giant’. We’ve had some frustrating cases, some touching cases and of course, I have to mention ‘The Elephant in the Room’. But we want something particular for this special day don’t we? ‘The Bloody Guardsman’ comes to mind.”

“Hmm.” John says nodding.

“A private in Her Majesty’s Household Guard came to us for help. He thought he was being stalked. Of course I thought it was a woman because everyone knows how frisky woman get when there are men in uniform around. But the private was being stalked by a man who took pictures of him every day. Doesn’t sound so intriguing but John forced us to take the case. Apparently Hamish and I were getting on his last nerve. But back to the case. John managed to get in and talk with the major in charge of the troops while Hamish and I found our own way in. While we were looking around the house, Private Bainbridge was found dead in a shower stall. So Private Bainbridge had just come off guard duty where he had stood for hours, plenty of people watching, nothing apparently wrong. He came off duty and within minutes was nearly dead from a wound in his stomach but there was no weapon. Where did it go? I invite you to consider this. A murderer who can walk through walls. A weapon that can vanish. But in all of this, there was only on element which can be said to be truly remarkable. Would anyone like to make a guess?”

The guests looks at each other.

“Would the British Government like to take a shot at it?” I ask.

Mycroft looks at me.

“Of course not. You are obviously enjoying this song and dance. I wouldn’t want to ruin it for everyone.” He smiles.

“That means he doesn’t know.” I explain to our guests.

Hamish agrees.

Mycroft loses the smile.

“Scotland Yard, perhaps you can stop fondling my brother’s thigh and give us your theory.”

Lestrade stares at me.

“Yeah, you. You’re a detective, broadly speaking. Got a theory?”

“Er, um…if the blade was propelled through the, um…grating in the air vent…maybe a ballista or a catapult, uhm, somebody tiny could crawl in there. So yeah, we’re looking for a dwarf or the like. Hamish. Where were you while all this was happening?”

Hamish rolls his eyes.

“Brilliant.” I say.

“Really?” Lestrade smiles.

“No. Next. You. The one with the pugish face.”

“Dimmock.” John says.

“Yes. Detective Inspector Dimmock. Have you got a theory or do you agree with Lestrade?”

“Well, I-”

“He stabbed himself.” Someone whispers.

“Hello, who was that? Tom.”

Tom stands.

“Got a theory?”

“Um, attempted suicide with a blade made of compacted blood and bone. Broke after piercing his abdomen, like a meat…dagger.”

“A mean dagger.” I repeat.

“Yes.” Tim says.

Anderson snorts.

“Wrong!” Hamish yells.

John looks at Hamish in surprise.

“He just talked. Sherlock, he just said his first word!”

“Yes. And just at the right moment.”

John grabs Hamish and hugs him.

“My smart love.” John says kissing Hamish’s face.

“Sit down.” Molly tells Tom.

“There was one feature and only one feature of interest in the whole of this baffling case and quite frankly, it was the usual. Hamish?” I say pointing at him.

“Daddy.” He says.

“That’s right. John Watson. Who, while I was trying to solve the murder, instead saved a life. The best and bravest man I know and on top of that he actually knows how to do stuff.”

John laughs.

Hamish pats John’s face.

“Except wedding planning and serviettes. He’s rubbish at those.”

John and Hamish agree.

Hamish holds his arms out to me.

“Congratulations on your first word. Nice choice but I suppose now you’re not going to shut up.” I say taking him in my arms.

“No.” He smiles.

I smile back at him.

“How was it done?” Lestrade asks.

“How was what done?”

“The stabbing.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know. I didn’t solve that one, that’s…It can happen sometimes. It’s very, very-”

“Dispoing.” Hamish says.

“Yes. Disappointing.” I repeat. “But anyway, John’s blog is the story of two men and their frankly ridiculous adventures of murder, mystery, and mayhem. But from now on there’s a new story. A bigger adventure that is…”

Wait.

I stare at the photographer as he takes my picture.

Private Bainbridge was being stalked by someone who took his picture all the time.

Stalkers did tend to collect a vast amount of physical proof of their chosen victims.

Whether it be by stolen personal items or by hording pictures of their victim.

But why Private Bainbridge?

Why?

I look at our guests.

They are all staring at me expectantly.

“Where were we?”

Mycroft stares at me.

Something was going to happen.

I knew it.

“Ladies and gentlemen, people tell you not to milk a good speech. But for now, part two! Part two is more action based.”

I hand John Hamish before vaulting over the table.

“I’m going to walk around, shake things up a bit.”

Mycroft glances at his phone before looking at me again.

I nod at him discretely.

He grabs his phone and hides it under the table.

The murderer was here.

He was here and he was going to try again.

But why?

WHY?

And why here on this day? 

What was so important about today?

One of the guests?

Was one of our guests the intended victim?

But who?

Who was he going to “murder.”

Our guest gasp.

John stares at me uncomprehendingly.

I take out my mobile and hide it behind my back.

“Sorry, did I say ‘murder’? I meant to say ‘marriage’. But you know, they’re quite similar procedures, when you think about it, the participants tend to know each other and it’s over when one them’s dead. In fairness, murder is a lot quicker, though.”

“Yes.” Hamish says clapping.

Lock this place down. –S.H.

“Jeff, the gents.”

I look at Lestrade.

“The loos, now, please.”

“Greg.” He frowns.

“The loos, please.”

“Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s your turn.”

His phone beeps with my incoming message.

He reads my text.

Mycroft gives him a nudge.

“Yeah, actually, now that you mention it.” He says standing.

“Sherlock. Any end date for this speech? Gotta cut the cake.” John says.

I know he’s worried.

“Oh! He can’t stand it when I finally get the chance to speak for once.” I look at John. “Vatican Cameos.”

Hamish gasps.

There were too many people.

Think!

“You!” I say pointing at John. 

I walk towards him.

He stands.

Hamish stares at me, his little mouth open.

“It’s always you. John Watson, you keep me right.”

“What do I do?”

“You’ve already done it. Don’t solve the murder, save the life.”

His eyes brighten with recognition.

“Sherlock. What in the blazes is going on?” Father demands.

“Sorry.” I say turning back to look at them. “Lost my train of thought. Got it back now though. Let’s play a game. Let’s play Murder.”

“Sherlock!” Mrs. Hudson reprimands.

“Imagine someone is going to get murdered at a wedding. Who exactly would you pick?”

“I think you’re a popular choice at the moment dear.” Mummy says.

“Yes, thank you Mummy. Now be quiet. Who could you only kill at a wedding?”

I look at my targets.

“Most people you can kill any old place. As a mental exercise, I have often planned the murder of friends and colleagues. Now John I’d poison. Sloppy eater, dead easy.”

“No!” Hamish says hugging John.

“I didn’t say I was going to do it. Well. I’ve given him chemicals and compounds. He’s never even noticed. He missed a whole Wednesday once, didn’t have a clue. Lestrade’s so easy to kill it’s a miracle no one’s succumbed to the temptation.”

Mycroft clears his throat.

“I’ve got a pair of keys to my brother’s house, I could easily break in and asphyxiate him if the whim arose.”

“Loki! Don’t say such dreadful things.” Mummy says.

“So, once again, who could you only kill here? Clearly it’s a rare opportunity.”

Some of my targets disappear.

“So it’s someone who doesn’t get out much. Someone for whom a planned social encounter known about months in advance is an exception. Has to be a unique opportunity.”

Majority of my targets disappear.

“And since killing someone in public is difficult, killing them in private isn’t an option. Someone who lives in an inaccessible or unknown location then. Someone private perhaps, obsessed with personal security.”

Oh. 

Of course.

Major Sholto –S.H.

Mycroft looks down at his phone.

He looks at me before doing what he does best.

Gaining access to private information.

I grab a place holder and write the warning.

“There is another question that remains however.”

I walk towards Major Sholto and drop the note on his plate.

“How would you do it? How would you kill someone in public? There has to be a way. This has been planned.”

No.

Not just planned, planned and rehearsed.

Private Bainbridge had been the rehearsal before the big show.

Mycroft looks at me again.

I turn to look back at Major Sholto but he’s already exited the room.

“Ladies and gentlemen. There will now be a short interlude. To John!”

“To John.” They echo before milling about.

Probably talking about me.

I bend down to speak with John.

“Major Sholto’s going to be murdered. I don’t know how or by whom but it’s going to happen.”

“Perhaps this can help.” Mycroft says.

He shows me his phone.

I scan the article.

Oh.

“Sherlock?” John asks.

“Jonathan Small, today's substitute wedding photographer. His brother was one of the raw recruits killed in the incursion led by Major Sholto.” Mycroft says.

“The photographer?” John asks.

“He would want revenge. Revenge! Mycroft?”

“I will take care of it.”

I nod at him before going in search of the Major.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it here but this chapter was getting way too long.


	8. Chapter 8

“Excuse me, coming through, consulting.” I say pushing people aside.

I can hear John and Hamish follow shortly.

“Papa!” Hamish says.

I stop at the staircases leading up to the rooms.

Why did John have to pick this inn?

It was lovely I’ll give him that.

Oh god.

What was the room number assigned to Sholto?

Think!

“Sherlock.” John says catching up to me.

“I don’t remember John.”

“How can you not remember which room? You remember everything!”

“I have to delete something!”

“Too.” Hamish says.

207.

“Yes!” I say kissing Hamish’s head before running up the stairs.

John and Hamish follow behind.

I knock on the door.

It would be locked and I did not have my kit with me.

Damn it!

“Major Sholto?”

I pound on the door but there is no answer.

“Major Sholto!”

“If someone’s about to make an attempt on my life, it won’t be the first time. I’m ready.” He answers.

“Major, let us in!” John says.

“Now!” Hamish shouts.

“We will kick this door down.” John threatens.

“I really wouldn’t. I have a gun in my hand and a lifetime of unfortunate reflexes.”

I had to solve this case, I had to.

A man’s life depended on it.

Hamish looks at me.

“What?”

He points at the flower pinned to his lapel.

“What about it?”

“Pin.” He says.

“Pin? What does that have to do with-”

Pin.

“Yes! You don’t know how glad I am that I agreed to donate my sperm to create you.” I say cupping Hamish’s little face.

He smiles happily at me.

“Sherlock.” John reprimands.

I wave him away.

I knock on the door again.

“Major Sholto. No one is coming to kill you. I’m afraid you’ve already been killed several hours ago.”

“What did you say?” The Major asks.

“Don’t take off your belt.”

“My belt?”

“His belt?” John repeats.

“His belt, yes. Bainbridge was stabbed hours before we even saw him, it was through his belt. Tight belt, worn high above the waist. Very easy to push a small blade through the fabric and you wouldn’t even feel it.”

“The belt would bind the flesh together when it was tight.” John says.

“Egsatly.” Hamish says.

“And when you took it off…”

“Delayed action stabbing.” I say finishing John’s sentence. “Major Sholto!”

“So. I was going to be killed by my uniform. How appropriate. I’m not even supposed to have this anymore. They gave me special dispensation to keep it. I couldn’t imagine life out of this uniform, I suppose, given the circumstances, I don’t have to. When so many want you dead, it hardly seems good manners to argue.”

“Whatever you’re doing in there James, just stop it right now.” John orders. “I will kick this door down.”

“Mr. Holmes, you and I are similar I think.” Sholto says.

“Yes, I think we are.”

“There’s a proper way to die isn’t there?”

“Of course there is.”

“And one should embrace it when it comes. Like a soldier.”

“Of course one should but not at an important even in John’s life. We wouldn’t want to do that would we, you and me? We would never do that to John Watson.”

The Major is quiet.

John listens intently before handing me Hamish.

He starts to remove his jacket.

“I’m going to break it down.” He says.

“Wait.” Hamish tells him.

The door opens and Sholto comes out.

“I believe I am in need of medical attention.” He says.

“I believe I’m your doctor.” John tells him.

Hamish smiles happily.

We follow John and Sholto back into the room.

***********************

John and I stare at each other as we waltz around the room.

“You are very good at this.” He tells me.

“I know.”

He smiles.

“You really are enjoying this aren’t you? The dancing I mean.”

“Of course. I’ll let you in on a secret, I enjoy dancing very much.”

“I already knew that.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did. What with the way you twirl in your coat all the time.”

“I don’t twirl.”

“Yes you do.”

I dip him low.

“Don’t you drop me Sherlock.”

“I won’t.” I say pulling him upright again.

He giggles and rests his head against my chest.

“Oh god. I can’t believe this day passed with minimal drama. Of course, it wouldn’t have been our wedding without you solving a murder or two.”

“There were no murders John. I only solved a mystery while you saved a life yet again. Well, Hamish helped.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“And there is nowhere else I’d rather you be.”

“I love you.”

“I love you but I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“Why is Anderson holding our son?”

“Because we can’t all dance together?” He laughs.

“Shut up. John! Why is Anderson holding our son?”

I watch Anderson dance around the room with Hamish.

Hamish seemed to be enjoying it so there was no need to go over there and demand that my child be returned to me.

“He is Hammy’s friend. It’s good for them to spend time together. Now shut up and kiss me.”

I look back at John.

“You are more than halfway to being drunk.” I say kissing him.

“Yes.” He smiles.

His eyes are half lidded and his cheeks have blushed beautifully.

“I am so glad you came back to me Sherlock. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” He whispers.

“I knew you’d be strong and that you would wait for me.”

“If you had waited any longer, I might not have been here.”

“You would never have killed yourself John. You’re too brave for that.”

“Maybe. But desperate people do desperate things.”

“Well then I am glad that I still had time before you really got desperate.”

“I’m still waiting for you tell me how you did it you know.”

“You know my methods John.”

“So you’ll share with Anderson and your fans but you won’t share with me? Should I be jealous?”

“Maybe.”

He laughs and I can’t help but join in.

“Just look at you two boys. I’m so glad.” Mrs. Hudson tells us.

“Thank you.” John tells her.

“I always knew it would end this way. You two were so perfect for each other, even in the beginning. I seriously don’t know why you fought it for so long.”

“Yes, thank you. Now go away.”

“Sherlock.” John tells me.

Mrs. Hudson pats my cheek.

“Enjoy your night together. I will certainly enjoy having Hammy as my roommate for the night.” She winks before walking away.

“Are you sure we should let Hamish stay with her? She looks like she’s moments away from crashing.” John tells me.

“It’s either her or Mummy.”

John looks at my parents who are being way too touchy with each other.

Do they realize that other people can see them?

John shivers.

“Oh god.”

I snort.

“I think we better stick to Mrs. Hudson. I don’t want Hammy to be scarred for life.”

“Good choice.”

“How about we go upstairs and have our own private party?” He asks nuzzling my neck.

“You’re just going to fall asleep.”

“No I’m not.”

“Then I will.”

“It’s our wedding night. We’re supposed to consummate our marriage, its tradition.”

“When have we ever stuck to tradition?”

“Never. But I still want to have sex with you.”

“Who is ready to dance?” The DJ yells.

A loud cheer goes up from the crowd.

“Oh god.” I grab John’s hand and pull him off the dance floor. “I’d rather take my chances with you falling asleep on me hallway through sex than stay here and listen to this gibberish.”

“It’s not gibberish, it’s Hootie and the Blowfish.”

“I rest my case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep some things of the wedding reception shown in Season 3 Ep. 2. It was a way for Hamish to show off and to say his first words, plus I had to replace Mary. And it wouldn’t be perfect without Sherlock solving a crime on his wedding day.


	9. Chapter 9

“Sherlock.”

I grab John and push him up against the table and kiss him.

He grabs my shoulders and pushes into the kiss.

He tries to get command of the situation but I like him like this, so off-balance.

I suck his tongue into my mouth.

He moans and wraps his leg around my thigh.

I cup his backside and lift him onto the table.

The beakers and vials rattle with the movement.

John pushes my jacket open.

I slide my hands up his shirt.

Hamish coughs.

I turn to look at him.

He waves at me from his position on the floor.

“So sorry love.” John tells Hamish as he pushes me away.

I fix my jacket as John gets off the table.

“Try to get used it. I assure you that it will happen a lot.” I tell Hamish.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Skull.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No more skulls.”

“No kiss.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Can you guys stop arguing for a second?”

“Head.”

I really never did finish performing that experiment on the coagulation of saliva after death what with the whole bombing and Moriarty.

“I will see what I can do.”

He claps.

“What did you just promise him?”

“He wants to conduct an experiment.”

“He said ‘head’.”

“Yes.”

“You are not bringing another bloody head into this flat and our son, who is seven months old by the way, is not going to be performing any experiments on any decapitated heads.”

Hamish pouts.

“And that is my final answer.” John says pointing at the both of us.

I wink at Hamish behind John’s back.

Hamish smiles.

“Are you going to tell me where we are going on our honeymoon?” 

“I thought it could be a surprise.”

“Come on Sherlock. You’re not really one for surprises, at least not unless you think it’s going to be funny. Mostly by scaring someone half to death. I know you told Mrs. Hudson where we’re going. She’s all excited about it. I don’t know why.”

“That would be because she’s coming with us.”

“What? Mrs. Hudson is coming on our honeymoon?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because we need her to watch Hamish and Gladstone.”

“And why is Gladstone coming?”

“Dogs think an hour is a lifetime, what do you think two months would be like? Besides, Hamish would never leave his best friend behind.”

“I thought the skull was his best friend?”

“Both.” Hamish tells him.

“Wait. We’re going on a two month honeymoon?”

“Yes.”

“Two months. You really think you can go two months without a case?”

“They’ll be things to distract myself with. I intend to fill most of our time making love to you.” I say smiling at him.

He smiles back.

Hamish rolls his eyes.

John clears his throat.

“Yes, well. That sounds nice.”

“Hmm.” I say nodding.

“Sex!” Hamish yells.

“Hamish.” John reprimands.

“Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex.”

“Oh god. Sherlock.”

“That is enough Hamish.”

“Sex.” Hamish whispers to his skull before biting it.

“We have to be more careful about what we say around him.”

I wave a hand.

“He’s just doing it to rile you up.”

John looks at Hamish who smiles cheekily at him.

“Don’t do that young man, it’s not nice.”

Hamish frowns at him.

“Play.”

“No. That is not playing.”

“Papa.”

“Okay. Sherlock I still need you to translate here.”

“He’s referring to dirty talk.”

“Babies are not supposed to use dirty words Hammy, much less know about dirty talk.”

“Why?”

“It’s not appropriate.”

“Why?”

“This might go on for a while.” I tell John.

“I’m getting that.”

“You need to go and buy some sun block. Hamish and I will be very bad company if we get blistered.”

“Where are we going?”

“To the Caribbean.”

“The…Caribbean.”

“Yes. You enjoy spending time in the sun.”

“The Caribbean.” John says again.

Hamish frowns at him.

“Yes.” He says.

“I told you I wanted to see the Caribbean Sea.” John tells me.

“I know.”

“Sherlock.” He says quietly before throwing his arms around me.

His kisses me soundly.

Gladstone licks Hamish’s face.

“Kiss!” Hamish says reaching for Gladstone.

John picks Hamish up.

“No kissing the dog love.”

“I got us a yacht to take us around the islands.”

“A yacht. You are just…I can’t believe you did this Sherlock.”

“Why not? I can be romantic too.”

“It’s not that, it’s just…I love you so very much.”

“I love you.”

“Love.” Hamish says.

“I love you too my little genius.” John says kissing Hamish.

“We selected six different places to visit. We will spend a week at each location, excluding the Virgin Islands of course. I have allowed for two weeks’ time there since there are the British Islands and the U.S. ones. They will require some more time to explore.”

“You and Hamish aren’t going to spend most of your time looking for buried treasure are you?”

“Nope.”

There was probably nothing there anyways.

Hamish looks disappointed.

“Why?” He asks in a little sad voice.

“We could still have a look around, just to make sure.” I tell him.

He cheers back up.

One can never be sure.

“We leave in the morning. Mycroft has so generously offered us one of his private airplanes for the trip.”

“Private.”

“Yes. You know how we hate crowds.”

“You really planned it all out didn’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Of course.” John smiles.

“Better pop down to the shop around the corner for that sunblock. You still have to pack.”

“Alright. I’ll be back in a jiff.”

He hands me Hamish.

I lean down to kiss him.

“Me! Me!” Hamish says reaching for John.

John kisses Hamish first before kissing me.

“Be right back. Gladstone, take care of them for me.”

Gladstone barks in reply.

“Now look.” I move toward the desk and point at the map. “We will start in Belize before moving on to the Cayman Islands, then to Jamaica, the Virgin Islands, Barbados and finally Aruba.”

Hamish claps his hands.

“I really hope this trip will be nice. I would hate to have to cut it short, you know how John enjoys his moments of relaxation.”

“Hmm.” Hamish says nodding.

The doorbell rings downstairs.

“We might see some sharks.”

Hamish wiggles happily.

I laugh.

“Sherlock.”

I turn to the sound of my name.

I stare at the man standing just inside the sitting room.

Blond hair, tan skinned, green eyes.

Lawyer, tired, two small dogs, living with a smoker.

“Sorry. You’re landlady told me to come right up. How are you?”

“Victor.”

What the hell was he doing here?

I never told John….I never told John.

I swallow as he comes closer.

Hamish frowns at our newcomer.

Victor gives me a small smile.

“It’s been so long.”

“Yes.”

He moves to hug me.

I tense.

Hamish wraps his arms around me.

“No.” He says.

Victor looks at him before looking back at me.

“You look very good.”

“Thank you.”

“And who is this little fellow? It’s obvious he’s your son.”

“This is Hamish.”

“Hamish.” Victor says nodding at Hamish.

Hamish frowns back.

“I know this is probably not the best time but I just…I had to see you.”

He had to leave before John came back.

“Well, you’ve seen me so, good-bye.”

I turn away.

He grabs my arm.

“Sherlock.”

“No!” Hamish tells him.

Victor removes his hand from my arm.

“I just couldn’t believe when I read in the papers that you had committed suicide. It didn’t sound like something you would do. I guess you really did make a living out of being a Consulting Detective, huh? I should have known that if anyone could do it, it would be you.” 

“Yes, well. I always did see and know more than I should. Isn’t that what you used to say?”

He clears his throat.

“I heard you got married. To a doctor.”

“Yes.”

He nods.

“I just can’t believe it. Sherlock Holmes, a husband and a father.” He smiles.

“I always did have a way of surprising people, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“You know I always imagined I would be the one you’d share your life with.”

Buried anger and resentment flood to the surface.

“Good thing I didn’t.” 

“Well, you’re still the same in more ways than one. I’m trying to share how I feel with you and you hide behind your superiority complex.”

“I’m not hiding, I just don’t care. All this time and just now you feel the need to see me? Why didn’t you do this after you turned your back on me? Or after you joined Sebastian Wilkes and the other morons in torturing me?”

“I didn’t think I’d be welcomed.”

“Quite right.”

“Loki.”

“NO! You have no right. You made your choice Victor, it’s time to live with it.”

Hamish clenches his little hand into the lapel of my coat.

Gladstone starts growling at Victor.

“I loved you.”

“Love.” I snort.

“I did! But you never…we both know that when we were together, I was the only one who was in love.”

“Yes. You were in love with the prestige the Holmes name would grant you.”

“You know that was not the reason I was with you. You were my friend, I loved you.”

“And yet it proved very simple for you to walk away.”

“I walked away because I realized that you would never love me the way you loved murders and cocaine.”

I scoff.

“You picked your inheritance over me.”

“I had no future with you.”

“Strange how that only came into play after your father gave you an ultimatum.”

“It opened my eyes! It was fun then to go on adventures with you, to feel the thrill of the chase and the blood pumping through my veins. But the fun couldn’t last forever. It was time to grow up and stop running after you.”

“Oh come off it Victor. You made your choice and if this is some way to give yourself closure, I assure you that you won’t find it here!”

“Is this a wrong time?” John ask walking into the sitting room.

Damn. Damn!

“You must be the famous John Watson.” Victor says.

He had to leave now.

John comes to stand at my side.

“I don’t think we’ve met. John Watson-Holmes.” He says holding out his hand towards Victor.

Victor thins his lips angrily.

He shakes John’s hand.

“Victor Trevor. Congratulations John.”

“Thank-”

“You did what I couldn’t do. You roped Sherlock into marriage and domesticity.”

“I think you have overstayed your welcome.” Mycroft says coming in. “You can either leave with minimal fuss or I can have my men escort you off the premises.”

He smiles thinly at Victor.

Victor glares back.

“And it ends the way it did the last time, with big brother protecting you. Sherlock, I am glad you aren’t dead. John, good luck.”

We watch Victor walk away.

“Who the hell was that?” John asks.

I look at Hamish who closes his little mouth.

He points at Victor’s retreating back.

“Ass.” He says.

“Hamish.” John reprimands.

Hamish shrugs.

“True.” He says.

I agree.

“Sherlock.”

I look at John.

“I just stopped to drop by the permit for Gladstone. I ran into John on the way here and I gave him a lift. I hope you will enjoy your honeymoon.” Mycroft says.

He hands me the certificate for the dog.

“Thank you.” I tell him.

He nods before leaving the flat.

“Who is Victor Trevor and why was he here in our flat?” John asks putting the shopping bag on the desk.

“We were friends at Uni.”

“Your friend. You had a friend.”

“Yes.”

“And was he just your friend? Because it seemed like you two were much more than that.”

I sigh.

This might put a damper on the trip.

“Yes.”

“Sorry? Yes what?”

Hamish shakes his head.

“We were…that is to say, he was my boyfriend for a while.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“And then he was my fiancé.”

“Your…you were engaged before.”

“Yes.”

“Huh.”

“John.”

“So why didn’t you marry him? He’s handsome what with his blond hair and small compact body. I bet you two had loads of fun.”

“John.”

“He reminds me of someone. But who? Oh yes, he reminds me of me. Of course, he’s a bit younger and well taken care of.”

“He is nothing like you! Victor wanted to marry me because it would anger his father. It’s a whole daddy thing, I deleted most of it. The point is that halfway through our engagement he decided he was in love with me, but what he really loved was how easy the Holmes name opened doors. You saw that when we broke into Baskerville. When his father got wind of our engagement he threatened to write Victor off his inheritance. So Victor chose to stay in Daddy’s good graces. He came to the Estate and made a whole scene of how I was a cocaine addict and he couldn’t be with me.”

“And you never saw him again?”

“Of course I saw him. I had to endure his presence at Uni. Of course by then he was done with being my friend and instead joined in with the others.”

“Joined in on what?”

“Unimportant. The point is that Victor never really loved me.”

“Did you love him?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. I was sixteen and I’d never been in love much less had a friend. It was all very confusing.”

“So he took advantage of you.” He says clenching his fists.

“I meant it when I said that I’d never been with anyone sexually.”

“So he never tried to force himself on you?”

“He wanted me to love him remember? I was a virgin, not stupid. He knew that.”

“So why did you agree to marry him then?”

“He was my friend.”

“Yes?”

I look down at Hamish.

He bites his lip.

“I didn’t want him to leave.” I admit.

“Sherlock.” John says shaking his head.

He takes a deep breath and relaxes his shoulder.

“He taught me a valuable lesson John. One that Mycroft had been trying to teach me for a long time.”

“Which was what?”

“Caring is not an advantage.”

“That’s not the way friendship works. What he did-”

“I know John. You have shown me what real friendship is. You showed me what real love is. Victor Trevor doesn’t matter. Only you and Hamish.”

“And the work.”

“Of course.” I shrug.

He smiles and nods.

“Okay. I don’t want that bastard to come between us and our honeymoon.”

“The whole thing has been deleted.” I tell him.

“Good.” He says kissing me. 

“You still have to pack.”

“Yes. Otherwise you’ll just pack your microscope and your coat.”

I smile at him.

“Skull.” Hamish says.

“Yes. I will remember to pack your skulls Hammy. Now it’s time for you to take a nap.” John says taking Hamish.

“No.”

“You always say no and then just end up falling asleep anyways. Don’t fight it kid, just go with it.”

Hamish yaws.

“No.” He says sleepily.

John takes Hamish up the stairs.

I pick up my violin.

Victor Trevor was the past.

What I had with John and Hamish was perfect.

“The past should stay buried in the past.” I tell Gladstone.

He barks in agreement.

I place my violin under my chin and begin to play the melody that always relaxed John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea to have Victor Trevor make an appearance. Nothing big but I wanted him to reveal some things of Sherlock’s past to John.


	10. Chapter 10

I relax on the bed and listen to John visit with Mrs. Hudson.

Hamish and Gladstone were asleep next to me.

“I bought some things I thought you boys might like. Here you are dear.”

“Thank you.”

I hear chairs gliding over the carpet.

“How you feeling?”

“Hmm. Good, thanks.”

“You and Sherlock have been taking advantage of the honeymoon.”

John clears his throat.

“We try.”

“I know dear. I’m so glad you boys are having so much fun.”

“Yes, thank you I suppose.”

“I hope you boys are ready for the changes.”

“Changes?”

“Yes. Marriage changes everything John.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah. You might not think it but it does. It’s a different phase in your life. You meet new people cause you’re a couple. And now you have Hammy so you’re more likely to hang around other parents so that your son can have playdates.”

“I don’t think Hammy is one for playdates.”

“Maybe. He’s a lot like Sherlock isn’t he?”

“He is. What about you?”

“Me?”

“Did you think you’d found the right one when you married Mr. Hudson?”

“No. It was just a whirlwind thing for us. I knew it wouldn’t work but I just sort of swept along.”

“Right.”

“And then we moved to Florida. We had a fantastic time but of course, I didn’t know what he was up to. The drugs.”

“Drugs?”

I smile to myself.

I can almost picture John’s confused face.

“He was running, umm…oh god, what do you call it? Um…a cartel. And got in with a really bad crowd.”

“I can imagine.”

“And then I found out about all the other women. I didn’t have a clue.”

“Other women? As in more than two?”

“Loads of them dear.”

“Wow.”

“Yes. So when he was actually arrested for blowing someone’s head off, it was quite a relief, to be honest.”

“Right. I bet.”

“It was purely physical between me and Frank. We couldn’t keep our hands off each other.”

I laugh to myself.

“I remember that there was this one night, we…”

Better get John out of there before he got an attitude with me for not saving him from this inappropriate conversation.

“John!”

“Oh, is that Sherlock?”

“Is it?”

“John!”

“Yes. It’s Sherlock. I better go see what he needs.”

“Alright dear.”

“Thank you for brunch.”

“Anytime dear.”

John comes back into the room and closes the dividing door between our room and Mrs. Hudson’s.

He breathes a sigh of relief.

I chuckle.

“There are just some things that should remain unsaid.”

“Did you have a good chat with our landlady?”

“It was a complete eye opener. I mean, I’m glad she feels like she can confide in me but that was just something better said to one of her female friends.”

“You’re a doctor and a soldier. You should be used to traumatic events by now.”

He lies down next to me.

“Not when they’re happening to me.”

I laugh quietly.

I kiss his head.

He sighs.

“Remember that one time I said I wanted to get to know Mrs. Hudson more?”

“Yes.”

“I take it back.”

I laugh.

“Stop laughing. What was happening in there was not funny.”

“Yes it was.”

**********************

“Sher-” John swallows and looks me up and down.

“You look very fetching dear.” Mrs. Hudson tells me.

“Thank you.” I tell her.

She was sitting on a lounge chair in her swimming clothes and large sun hat. Hamish and Gladstone were sitting on the blanket next to her playing with Hamish’s skulls and blocks, a large beach umbrella covering them from the hot sun.

“I can’t…I mean.” John clears his throat.

“What?” I ask him.

“You have never….of course you look good in your shirts and trousers but this.”

“Yes. The tan does look rather fetching, I admit.” I say looking down at myself.

“Sex.” Hamish says.

Mrs. Hudson giggles.

“Oh dear.”

“I am not having this conversation again with you young man.” John tells Hamish before looking back at me.

I sit in one of the lounge chairs and just lie back.

Ah, holiday.

It had never been so enjoyable.

“You really do look amazing Sherlock.” John says caressing a hand down my bare chest before sitting on the lounge chair next to mine.

“Thank you.”

Of course he looked completely delectable.

It made it harder for me to stop acting like a teenager who had just figured out how pleasurable sex could be.

His hair had lightened with the sun and his skin was nicely tanned and I knew for a fact that the tan was all over as we had been indulging in skinny dipping.

John enjoyed making love in the sand and I always knew where the private areas were.

“Hot.” Hamish says putting a hand to his head.

“Yes. Want to go for a swim?”

He nods and lifts his arms.

I stand and lift him.

He was already in his swimming trunks, I just had to remove his little sun hat.

“Come along Gladstone.”

I walk down to the water.

I kneel down once the water covers my ankles and stand Hamish on the watery ground.

He bends to slash around, Gladstone splashing him back.

Soon they are involved in a splashing war.

Hamish sits in the water and I wet his head and his shoulders.

He splashes me.

I blink water out of my eyes.

He had surprisingly good aim.

Gladstone barks happily as John joins us.

John grabs Hamish and wades a bit deeper into the water.

Hamish screams in delight.

I grab Gladstone and join them.

“Look Hamish.”

I place Gladstone’s paws in the water and he immediately starts to swim.

Hamish laughs.

“Me. Me.”

John grabs him around the middle and lowers him a bit into the water.

Hamish starts moving his little arms and legs the way Gladstone was.

He squeals in delight.

John laughs.

Mrs. Hudson waves at us from the shore.

“I’ll go.”

I lift Gladstone and wade back to the beach.

“It’s your brother, dear.” She says handing me my mobile.

I set Gladstone down.

“Hello?”

“Hello Brother. How are you?”

“What do you want Mycroft? I’m on my honeymoon.”

“There is a matter that requires your immediate attention, yours and John’s.”

“What?”

“It is of a rather delicate matter. Give my apologies to John.”

“We still have two weeks left.”

“No.”

“Mycroft.”

“I’m sure you’ve enjoyed the time you’ve had away. Good day.”

He hangs up.

“Ugh!”

“Something the matter dear?”

“Yes. John!”

He comes over with Hamish.

“It’s time to go.”

“Go?”

“Yes.”

“No!” Hamish whines.

“Go where?” John asks.

“Back to Baker Street. Apparently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a picture of Benedict Cumberbatch relaxing by the pool in his swimming trunks. Wasn’t so hard to picture Sherlock on the beach with a tan, wearing nothing but his swimming trunks after that :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want the link to see Benedict aka Sherlock at the beach. I found it. http://sodelightfully.tumblr.com/post/56787112969/fyantagonist-benedict-cumberbatch-and-katia

“Home sweet home.” John says setting our bags down in the sitting room.

I set Hamish down and he takes off crawling after Gladstone.

“Hammy. We better get you out of your shirt and trousers if you’re going to go crawling around.” John says.

Hamish sits and raises his arms.

“Fast.” He says.

“Alright, come on.”

John takes Hamish up the stairs.

What’s so important that you had to cut our honeymoon short? -S.H.

On my way. Would be best if John was present. –M.H.

I frown at my phone.

Gladstone jumps onto the sofa and lies down.

John comes back with Hamish.

He sets Hamish back down.

“I better go down to the shop. We don’t have any food.”

“We can order in. Mycroft wants us both to be here.”

“For what?”

“He didn’t say. You know Mycroft, he likes to be dramatic.” I say sitting in my chair.

Hamish crawls over to me and pulls himself upright.

He places his hands on my knees for balance.

“Hamish doesn’t have any food.”

“Mycroft can stop and get some.”

Your nephew requires sustenance. –S.H.

Already taken care of. –M.H.

John sits in his chair.

“I wonder what could be so important that he couldn’t wait two more weeks.”

“Probably nothing.”

“Nothing? We arrived way faster than we did leaving the country.”

“So it might be a bit important.” I say shrugging.

The doorbell rings downstairs.

John sighs.

Mycroft comes up the stairs.

Another set of footsteps behind.

Anthea.

Mycroft enters the sitting room.

“Myc.” Hamish says.

“Hello dear Hamish. You look nice and tanned.”

“Yes.” Hamish says smiling.

“Hello.” John says standing.

He shakes Mycroft’s hand before taking the shopping bags from Anthea.

“Hello brother.” Mycroft says sitting in John’s vacated seat.

“Mycroft.”

“I’ve taken the liberty of buying some tea if you would be so kind.” Mycroft tells John.

John nods and goes to heat up the water.

“Sir?” Anthea says.

“That will be all. Send the car back in fifteen.”

“Yes sir. Mr. Holmes.” Anthea says nodding at me.

Hamish waves at her.

“Mr. Holmes junior.” She greets before leaving the flat.

“What is it Mycroft?”

“Here we are.” John says bringing the tray with tea cups and teapot.

He hands Hamish his childproof cup.

Hamish takes it in one hand, still balancing himself upright with the other.

He takes a sip.

“Juice.” He says licking his lips.

John smiles down at him before sitting himself in the armrest of my chair.

I put an arm around him.

“So what can we do for you?” John asks Mycroft.

Mycroft takes a sip of his tea.

“I have been informed of a rather unexpected situation.”

“Which is?” I ask.

He looks at us.

“Papa. Up.” Hamish says.

I grab him and set him down on my lap.

He reclines back against my arm and drinks his juice.

“It’s to do with Mrs. Augustus.”

“Mary?” John asks.

“Amanda.” I correct.

“Yes. Apparently she was with child when she was arrested.”

“What?” John asks.

Child.

“Baby.” Hamish says.

“That’s right.” Mycroft tells him.

“John’s child?” I ask.

“Paternity tests prove it.”

John stands and paces the floor.

“Oh god.”

“Child was born a month premature but he is healthy and ready to be taken home.”

“He.” I say.

John’s son.

I look down at Hamish who is drowsing.

Would it be inconsiderate of me to ask?

We already had one child to care for.

But this was John’s son.

I couldn’t just let the child be cast away.

Not when he was a part of the man I loved.

Besides, he might be a good influence on Hamish.

John was always a grounding force to me.

What’s to say that his son wouldn’t be the same for Hamish?

“I thought it’d be best if I informed you of this before seeing to the child’s permanent situation.”

“Permanent situation?” John asks.

“Yes. If you do not wish to claim the child then we will find him a good home with a loving family.”

“Christ.” John says putting a hand to his face.

Mycroft looks at me.

“Perhaps you would like some time to discuss this.”

I nod.

He sets his tea cup down and stands.

“Sherlock.” John tells me.

I look at him.

He’s made his choice.

I look back at my brother.

“What time can you have the child here?”

“We will bring him by tomorrow morning.”

“Good.” John says. “That’s good.”

“John. Brother.” Mycroft says nodding.

“Give my best to Gavin. I am sure he has been dying without me.” I say standing.

Hamish shifts against me.

I take his cup before he drops it.

He continues to sleep.

“His name is Gregory. I would prefer if you learned his name. He will shortly be your brother after all.”

“You and Greg?” John asks.

“Yes.” Mycroft says with a small smile.

“Congratulations.” John tells him.

“Thank you John.”

“I hope you have dispelled that silly notion of forcing him into retirement.” I say rocking Hamish.

“We spoke about it.”

“Did he shout at you?” I smile.

Mycroft glares at me.

“We are capable of speaking like civilized people.”

“I hope he called you an idiot.”

“Sherlock.” John says.

“Yes, well. Good evening.” He says turning to leave.

“I am happy for you brother.” I tell him. 

He turns back to look at me.

John smiles at me.

“Lestrade is a good man.”

“Yes. I know.”

I nod.

“I will take the liberty of drawing up the necessary paperwork. Congratulations on your new son. Just let me know what his name will be for his birth certificate.”

“We will. Thank you Mycroft.” John says hugging my brother.

Mycroft looks as startled as when Hamish threw up on him.

I smile.

We wait in silence as Mycroft leaves.

John looks at me.

“Are we crazy? I mean, do you even want another child? I should have asked. I’m sorry but I just couldn’t…the thought of my son living with strangers and not knowing how he was or who he was with. I’m sorry Sherlock.”

“It’s fine John. He is your son and you have a right to claim him.”

“Yes. But you are my husband and we should have made this decision together.”

“We did, I just didn’t say anything out loud.”

“So you wanted him too?”

“He’s your son, of course I want him here with us.”

He hugs me, careful not to wake Hamish.

“I love you very much.”

“I know. I love you.”

He kisses me softly.

“So you think Hamish will be alright with it?”

“He’ll be fine. At least now he has someone to share his skulls with.”

John giggles.

“We need to pick a name.” I tell him.

“I’m thinking William.”

“William?”

“Yes. Our first born was named after me, I think the second born should be named after you.”

“That’s…thank you.”

“You can pick the middle name if you want.”

“I’ll have to think on that one.”

“Nothing weird Sherlock.”

“What would be defined as weird for you?”

“Oh god.”

***********************

Anthea carries the infant into the sitting room.

Mycroft follows with a file.

John stands there, just a complete bundle of nerves.

I take the baby in my arms.

Hamish watches from where he’s sitting on the floor with Gladstone.

The child hand a small tuff of blond hair and he was so small.

I kneel down and show Hamish the baby.

He stares at the baby before looking at me.

“Who this?” He asks.

“This is your brother.”

“The child is two weeks old, here is the doctor’s report.” Mycroft says handing the papers to John.

Hamish touches William’s hand.

“He small.”

“Yes. Just like you were.”

“Wake up!”

“Shh! Babies sleep a lot.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re small and they need their rest.”

“Boring.”

“Yes, it is.”

John sighs.

“We play.”

“You’re going to have to wait to play with him.”

“Long?”

“Yes.”

He sighs impatiently.

I sit behind Hamish and place William against his legs.

William moves his head a bit before blinking his eyes open.

“Hello.” Hamish tells him.

He and William stare at each other for a moment before William smiles at Hamish.

Hamish smiles back.

I look at John.

He’s staring at our sons.

“Do you have the name for my nephew’s birth certificate?” Mycroft asks.

“William Evan Watson-Holmes.” I tell him.

John looks at me.

“Evan?”

“Yes.”

“Gregory might stop by later this afternoon.”

“Fine.” I say.

“I will be sure to inform Mummy of the good news.”

“If you must.”

“Oh, I do.”

“The milk for young William will be delivered shortly.” Anthea says.

“Thank you.” John tells her.

“Supplies for William will also be delivered.” Mycroft says.

“Mycroft. Does Mary…did she say anything?”

“She asked that you be informed of the child. I am sure she knew you would take him in.”

John nods.

“I will leave you to bond with your son. Have a good day.”

“You too.” John tells him. “And thank you again Mycroft, Anthea.”

Mycroft nods before leaving.

“Bye.” Anthea says before following Mycroft.

John sets the file on the coffee table before kneeling in front of Hamish.

I hold William out to him.

He takes him.

“Hello darling.”

Hamish uses me as leverage to stand.

He looks down at William.

“Look Hammy, you have a roommate.”

“No.” Hamish says shaking his head.

“It’s fine.” I tell him. “Sometimes it’s not so bad.” I say smiling at John.

John smiles back at me.

Hamish rolls his eyes.

“Fine!” He says with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just go with me on this. I really wanted there to be another baby in this story and at first I thought Mycroft and Greg. And I know I said in the first installment that John and Mary were not expecting but we have a little Sherlock and he needed his John. Hamish is nine months older than William, in case you were wondering.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this installment. I wanted it to be a year later but now that William is a part of the story, I moved it to two years. I wanted Hamish and William to be older and aware. So Hamish is two and William is a year old.

Two Years Later

“Please stop that.” I say as the boys scream in unison as Gladstone finds their hiding place.

Again.

Since John had gone ahead and opened his own practice, even when I told him not to, I spent a lot more time babysitting and dealing with two noisy kids.

It was not good when I was trying to work.

I peer back into my microscope at the blood cells I was looking at.

The boys scream again.

I sit back with a sigh.

It looked like I wasn’t going to be able to do anything until they went down for a nap.

“What is all the noise up here?” Mrs. Hudson asks coming up.

“Nana! Nana!” William says holding out his arms towards her.

Mrs. Hudson picks him up.

“Good morning Nana.” Hamish says.

“Look at you boys. You get more handsome with every passing day.”

“Hy-per-bo-le.” Hamish tells her. 

I smile.

His speech was getting very good.

“Very good Hamish.” I tell him.

He smiles proudly.

“Such big words for such a little boy.” Mrs. Hudson says cupping his cheek.

“I’m two. Not a baby.” Hamish tells her.

“Sure you’re not love. Now who want’s some fresh baked biscuits?” 

“Me! Me!” William says.

“Alright, fine.” Hamish tells her.

“I’m just going to take them down for a bit.” She tells me.

“Thank you, yes.”

“Come on my little angels.” Mrs. Hudson says taking them downstairs to her flat.

My phone rings.

John.

Like clockwork.

“Hello John.”

“Sherlock. How are the boys?”

“Fine.”

“Did they have breakfast?”

“Yes.”

“How is Billy feeling? Is his rash better? Did you rub some anti-itch cream on it?”

“Yes, yes, and yes.”

“Smart ass.” He sighs.

“Why don’t you just come home?”

“Because I’m working. I need to work.”

“We get paid.”

“I know. But sometimes it’s good to be out doing mundane things.”

“Is it?”

It sure didn’t seem like he was enjoying it that much.

“What are the boys doing?”

“They are currently down with Mrs. Hudson.”

“Is she feeding them biscuits again?”

“Yep.”

“I told her not to give them too many sweets. It makes it harder for them to take their nap.”

“I know. It cuts into my telly watching time.”

I can hear him smiling.

“You don’t watch telly.”

“Yes I do. Never miss my soap opera.”

“Liar.”

“I have a whole ritual. I put the boys down to sleep, take my chocolates out of their hiding place and I sit and watch my favorite show. If I indulge in a glass or two of champagne while I’m at it, well that is between me and my skull. There is nothing wrong with that.”

He laughs.

“Now I know you’re lying. If you had any chocolates in the flat the boys would have found them by now and you don’t like champagne all that much.”

“I’m very good at hiding candy from the children and maybe I developed a taste for it. You don’t know.”

“Stop it.” He giggles.

“Why don’t you take a long lunch and come join me?”

“I can’t.”

“Sure you can. Come on, how long has it been since you played hooky?”

“I’d say about a week.”

“That long?”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Maybe I want to.”

“I am booked for weeks, I can’t cancel any appointments.”

“Well, you’ve changed.”

“Shut up. Stop being a drama queen.”

“Has it come to this John? You leave me here all alone with the children and when you finally come home you’re too tired to pay attention to me.” I sigh dramatically. “I might have to go out and find myself someone who wants me. It’ll be hard, not everyone wants to date a person with kids. And of course I’ve completely let myself go. Might have to join a gym.”

“Sherlock.”

“I’ll start working out my thighs first. Get them all firm and ready to be showed off. Sex might help me work them out too.”

“Stop.”

“Do you think yoga really makes people limber? I could work on that too. I don’t think I can bend the way I used to.”

“Just stop talking, right now.”

“Might have to do some research, see if there are any new sex positions I should be aware of. You know how I don’t like not knowing. Then I’ll have to practice. Do you know anyone who might be available to help me?”

He groans over the phone.

“You’re killing me here Sherlock.”

“So do something about it.”

He would give in.

He always gave in.

“I hate you. I’ll be there in ten.”

I smile.

I knew my John.

“I can hardly wait.”

I hang up and go down to Mrs. Hudson’s flat.

“I need you to watch the children for a while.”

“Of course dear. Has something come up?”

“Case?” Hamish asks interested.

“No. It’s…personal.”

“Oh you boys.” Mrs. Hudson tells me with a smile. “You shouldn’t wear John out too much. He’s not as young as he used to be.”

“Ugh.” Hamish says scrunching up his face.

“What?” William asks.

“Never mind what. Just behave for Mrs. Hudson.”

“Yes Papa.” William says.

His cornflower blue eyes smile up at me.

It was a ridiculous saying but it was true.

I kiss his golden head.

“Not the couch.” Hamish tells me.

“We’ll see.”

“Gross! Papa!” He whines.

“Alright. Not on the couch.”

“Gladstone?”

“I’ll bring him down.”

“Good.”

I run up and get the dog and some of the boy’s toys.

I take them down.

“Watch your brother.” I tell Hamish.

His grey eyes fix onto mine.

“Obviously.” He mutters.

I ruffle his curly raven hair.

He squawks, indignant, and pushes my hand away.

I smile at him.

“No more baby’s!” He says as I turn to leave.

“You realize that we are both male and therefore we cannot conceive.” 

“And yet.” He says waving at himself and pointing at William.

He had a point.

“Alright. I’ll give you that. No more babies.”

He nods satisfied and he brushes crumbs off his shirt before going to sit with his brother.

I stare at my two boys before going back up to get ready for John.

********************

“You are completely crazy and I love you so very much.” John pants beside me.

“Admit it. This is so much better than what you would have been doing right now.”

“I admit it wholeheartedly.”

I chuckle.

My phone ping with an incoming text.

John rolls over and curls in behind me.

I reach for my phone.

Got a case if you’re interested. G.L.H.

“Who is it?” John yawns.

“Greg.”

“Hmm.”

What kind of case? –S.W.H.

The locked room kind. –G.L.H.

I smile.

Yes.

Happy Anniversary to me.

“Gotta go.” I say standing and dressing.

“Me too.” John says.

“You’re going to fall asleep.”

“No I’m not.” He murmurs before snoring softly.

I shake my head.

I walk out to the sitting room and grab my coat and scarf.

I put them on before grabbing the boy’s coats.

I hurry down the stairs and into Mrs. Hudson’s flat.

The boys look at me.

“We’ve got a case.”

“Yes!” Hamish says standing.

He takes his coat and puts it on.

I grab William and put his coat on him.

“Case, case, case.” William chants.

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson, gotta dash.” I say picking William up.

“Go on love. Go have fun.”

Hamish runs out of the flat ahead of me.

I hurry out to the street.

“Taxi!”

Are you on this case? –S.W.H.

Yes. –Anderson

Good. I need you to help me watch the boys while we work. –S.W.H.

Will do. –Anderson

Hamish vibrates with excitement next to me.

I smile down at him.

“The game is on.” I tell him.

“I do love a good murder.” He smiles.

We get into the taxi.

John would join us when he woke up, I’d say in fifteen minutes.

For now my sons and I would take a look at the crime scene and come up with a few theories.

William claps his hands.

Yes.

This was perfect.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and following me on this journey. I am cooking up another installment but it will be based more around William and Hamish.


End file.
